Chercher son rêve
by Calamithy
Summary: [Fic terminée]Aujourd'hui uploadé : Ceux qui n'y croyaient plus. Nan pas vous lol. Les retrouvailles de nos GBoys dans cet épilogue. Gaffe aux avertissements.
1. Le Chercheur de Rêves 1 sur 5

**Le chercheur de rêves**

Coucou !

Je me suis dit que j'allais quand même publier une fic sérieuse, histoire que vous voyez la seconde face de la pièce de 5 cents ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

Attention on va se la rejouer « auteur de fanfic » ^_______________^

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Disclaimers** : Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à ceux qui les ont crées et ont suffisamment d'argent pour perdre leur temps à poursuivre une pauvre innocente qui a un compte proche du zéro absolu ^^   Injustice comme dirait l'autre. Ceci est juste une fiction sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

**Genre **: romance tout doux mais pas trop naïf qui a dit si ? Yaoi sans lemon mais à micro suggestion de, si ça dérange quelqu'un, que cette personne stoppe la lecture et passe à autre chose, tout simplement.

**Warning** : non c'est pas ma voiture !!!!!! rho la fausse blague. Langage adulte, un peu de sang au début. Bizarre ^^

**Couple **: si je le disais ça gâcherait la surprise ^^ et puis qui a dit qu'il y aurait un couple ??? L'histoire se situe après Endless Waltz, même si il est fait référence à l'Eve War.

**Dédicace** : pour ma **Zorca**, merveilleuse fiqueuse qui était malade au moment où je lui ai écrit ce petit bout. Dîtes sniff *et l'assemblée renifle* c'est bien ^___^ Je lui avais envoyé un Chercheur de Rêves en espérant que les siens se réalisent. Et qu'à chaque fois qu'un rêve devienne réalité naisse un autre rêve. Que jamais la quête ne s'arrête. 

.

.

.

.

**Le chercheur de rêves**

.

.

Il était une fois un beau jeune homme qui…..

Ah ! pourquoi faut-il que tous les contes commencent ainsi ?

Peu importe son apparence !

Toutefois…..

comme l'être humain à besoin de descriptions pour se mettre à 

imaginer….

Je vais faire mon devoir de conteuse

Fermez les yeux

Voil

C'est bien

Mais à moins de lire les yeux fermés, vous n'arriverez à rien

Voyez comme les apparences sont trompeuses ?

Je vous ai eus hein ?

Reprenons

.

.

L'apparence du jeune homme n'a aucune importance

Sachez seulement que c'est un jeune homme

Au visage fin

Aux yeux miroirs de son âme

Au corps déli

A l'intelligence vive

Mais aux mains sales

Extrêmement sales

Aux mains tâchées de sang

.

.

Les tâches étaient dans l'esprit du jeune homme

Quiconque regarderait ses mains les trouverait

Racées, sans l'ombre d'une tâche

Pourtant ces mêmes mains avaient touché des choses 

disgracieuses

Quiconque toucherait ses mains trouverait le dessus doux

Si doux……

Pourtant les paumes sont rêches, calleuses 

Les paumes ont fait le meilleur

Comme le pire

.

La tranche avait brisé plus d'une vie

Comme on briserait la glace

Ce jeune auquel on attribuait si peu de paroles

Avait un corps qui se lisait

Se déliait

Pour quiconque regardait au lieu de

Voir

Apparences, apparences….

.

Pour quiconque observait

Ce jeune homme si beau

Car il l'était vraiment

Etait une plaie béante

Il était un ex terroriste

Il avait servi la Paix

On s'était servi de lui

Non pas une fois

Mais deux

Et depuis que les Gundams avaient été détruits

Depuis que la paix avait été proclamée

instaurée

Il n'avait plus de but

Il n'avait plus de rêves

Mais surtout

Le jeune homme se rendait compte

Qu'il n'en avait jamais eu

.

Il avait vécu pour les autres

A présent il lui fallait vivre pour lui-même

Et ça…..il ne savait pas le faire

Vivre pour lui

Non parce qu'une personne aimante vous attend

Non parce que vos camarades et amis comptent sur vous

Non parce que vous avez une mission à mener

Mais parce que vous méritez de vivre

Mériter de vivre

Comme c'est étrange

La vie n'est pas une question de mérite

Mais une question sexe

.

.

Ce jeune homme à présent se sentait seul

Où qu'il regarde

Il y avait du blanc

Partout sauf sur ses mains

Qu'il prenait en point d'encrage

Pour ne pas se perdre

Il savait qu'il était habill

Mais ne savait pas comment

Comme si rien n'avait d'importance

.

Il savait qu'il se déplaçait dans cet espace

Pourtant il ne sentait ni ses jambes

Ni ses mouvements

Illogique ?

Sûrement

Etrange ?

Oui et non

Plus non que oui d'ailleurs

.

.

Ce jeune homme ne savait pas où il était

Ordinairement il aurait analys

Son environnement

Réfléchi a une solution

Quelle qu'elle soit

Mais il ne lui était pas possible de réfléchir

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était entouré de blanc

Qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était l

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il y était

Il avait l'habitude d'être seul dans la multitude

Là il était seul….Dans la solitude

Et il se sentait seul

Il ressentait à défaut de réfléchir

Et ça faisait mal

Il en aurait presque pleur

Il fut tent

Il voulu porter la main à son visage

Et vis les traces de sang

Lui qui ne pouvait plus penser

Se vit imposer des souvenirs

Des bribes

Cris

Destruction

Assassinat

Un nom ?

Pas le sien

Tant pis il le prend

Il prend sa vie

Il prend tout

Pourquoi pleurer sur soi ?

Il se sent misérable

Les larmes refusent de couler

.

S'il était croyant

Il penserait au purgatoire

Mais il y avait personne

Aucun ange

Ni archange

Aucun saint

Que du blanc

Un linceul ?

Et des mains…..coupables

Personne pour venir le chercher

ici

.

Notre jeune homme aurait fermé les yeux s'il n'était pas courageux

Non ce n'est pas tout à fait ça

Notre jeune homme aurait peut être fermé les yeux

Si seulement il avait pu

Il n'arrivait pas à cligner de l'œil

A se détacher du blanc

Il était condamné….

Au vide

Enfin, nous, gens commun, aurions vu cela comme une condamnation

Lui…..

Personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête

Sauf lui bien sûr

Alors pas d'atermoiement

Pas de larmes inutiles

Juste un jeune homme

Plus jeune homme que juste

Face…..

Au blanc

Mais le calme pouvait être effrayant

Pour quiconque était habitu

Aux bruits des bombes

.

Dans la vie le jeune homme parlait peu

Tous les bruits autour étaient suffisants

Pour remplir les vides

Mais jamais pour remplir le vide

Qui était en lui

Qui faisait parti de lui

Il ne savait pas vraiment qui il était

Mais où il était

Où qu'il se trouva

Cela n'avait

Aucune importance

Il n'était qu'une paire de mains

Dans cette immensit

.

.

Il avait été  tout petit

Dans son Gundam

Ne s'était jamais pris pour un Dieu

même s'il avait pris des vies

Ne prétendait pas agir au nom de la Justice

N'était pas un soldat

N'était pas forcément pacifiste

N'était pas riche

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

.

Comme les pensées les plus inattendues

Pouvaient apparaître aux moments les plus

incongrus

Aussi loin que ses bribes de souvenirs lui permettaient de remonter

La musique

Avait toujours fait parti de sa vie

La musique et les armes

Quand il n'affrontait pas la mort

Il affrontait…la mort

En musique

Mais à terre

Sur une roue

La roue de la fortune

Sa vie était vraiment un cirque

Il avait tout du clown triste

.

.

A présent que les armes n'étaient plus utiles

Lui, arme vivante ne l'était plus

Il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir

Il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir

De vouloir si fort…..

Que l'être pour lequel il avait déposé les armes

Et lui avait donné, à la place

Une musique apaisante

Qui avait fait chanter son cœur

Et oublier

De bonne grâce pour une fois

Les saignements

.

.

Tiens ? Le jeune homme qui ne pouvait pas réfléchir

A présent le pouvait

C'était plus fort que lui

Plus fort que l'immensité blanche

L'être de lumière 

Et pourtant si humain

Etait trop présent

Trop ancré en lui

Pour être ignor

Dénigr

.

.

Un son se fit entendre

Un violon

A peine quelques notes……

Et l'immensité se fit désert

Et le corps, qu'il ne sentait pas

Ressentait la chaleur

Il avait chaud

Chaud au cœur

Et frissonnait en même temps

Il avait la capacité de réfléchir et en même temps 

s'en fichait

aucune importance

Son corps suivait la provenance

De ce son enchanteur

.

Il était passé en pilote automatique

Et pourtant il n'était qu'un homme

Ses jambes s'enfoncèrent dans le sable

Et au fur et à mesure que le son s'amplifiait

Que l'archer passait en allegro

Le paysage évoluait de nouveau

Le jeune homme de rêves suivait la musique

Mais ne voyait pas son environnement changer

Il ne voyait pas le sable passer du jaune soleil 

au jaune or

Il ne sentait le sable devenir terre

Il ne voyait pas le désert devenir oasis

Il sentait quelque chose de chaud sur son visage

.

La musique était à présent assourdissante

L'environnement paisible

Le beau jeune homme était entouré de cascades

Et il était nu

Alors qu'il portait des vêtements

Sans savoir pour autant ce qu'il portait

Ça n'avait aucun sens

Et il n'en avait cure

.

.

Le violoniste avait cessé de jouer

Et posé son violon

Sur le sable devenu terre

Il avait de beaux cheveux blonds

Des yeux turquoises

Et un sourire remplit d'amour

Le jeune homme ne regardait que le visage

Et le mains

Il se demanderait plus tard pourquoi il n'avait pas regard

Le reste

Le violoniste avait aussi les mains souillées

Mais notre beau jeune homme ne le voyait pas

Seul le violoniste en avait conscience

Tout était une question de perception

.

Ils restèrent à se regarder

Une éternit

Quelques secondes

Puis deux mains souillées se rejoignirent

20 doigts s'entrelacèrent

et la douleur du sang vers

même si elle était toujours présente

était beaucoup plus facile à supporter

tout est tellement moins lourd à deux

les mots ne sont pas forcément utiles

pour se comprendre

car aucun mot ne fut échang

entre eux

Le beau jeune homme ne savait pas qu'il était un chercheur

Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve

Il ne savait pas qu'il était

Un chercheur de rêves

Et maintenant qu'il le savait……

.

Quelque chose de bizarre attira l'attention de l'ex chercheur

Cette… chaleur

Agréable mais…

De plus en plus gênante

Une chaleur qu'il ressentait……au niveau de ses paupières mais…..

A quel moment avait-il fermé les yeux ?

Le chercheur essaya de fuir cette chaleur gênante

Et se mit en tête de bouger

Il décala son visage sur la droite

Et sentit qu'il n'était pas debout…

Mais couch

Il sentit une grosseur sous sa tête

Et quelque chose – un drap – sur bas de son corps

Il entendait les oiseaux chanter

Il n' y avait plus de violoniste blond

Il n' y avait plus de musique

Il n'y avait plus de doigts entrelacés

.

.

Notre jeune homme n'avait pas envie de se réveiller et de redevenir 

Trowa Barton

Notre jeune homme voulait demeurer un chercheur de rêves

Et retourner dans son rêve, retrouver son rêve.

Il ferma les yeux un peu plus fort, pour ne pas voir la lumière à travers

L'opacité de ses paupières

Mais rien n'y fit

Trowa Barton s'était réveill

Une boule malgré lui se forma dans sa gorge

Ses yeux le piquèrent un peu

On avait toujours tout pris à Trowa Barton

A commencer par sa mémoire

Il aurait aimé que la lumière du jour

Ne lui vole pas son rêve

Cette chaleur

Ce sentiment de plénitude

Cet…amour

.

Trowa se retourna dans le lit, toujours les yeux fermés quand il prit conscience de deux choses :

- une main douce caressait son visage

- il n'était pas tout seul dans le lit

..

Trowa embrassa délicatement la main et obtint un rire du propriétaire. Il tâtonna pour se rapprocher du corps doux nu et moins chaud de…

.

- Hmmmm bonjour mon cœur. 

- Bonjour little one. Tu es rentré tard. 

- Réunion interminable. Je ne suis rentré que ce matin…

- Quatre…

- Mais bon me voilà dans notre lit, complètement nu et à ton entière disposition. J'ai pris ma journée aujourd'hui. Que comptes-tu faire de moi ?

- …

- Aller… tu me pardonnes? Ouvre-moi ces si jolis yeux verts que cette journée commence bien… .Voilà. Bien dormi ? 

- Oui….. J'ai rêvé. [voix rauque, regarde son homme avec des yeux de chats au réveil]

- Ah oui ? Racontes-moi ton rêve…….

- J'y suis encore. [touche doucement les cheveux de Quatre, lui prend la main et l'embrasse, puis Quatre plonge la tête dans son cou]

..

Il était une fois un beau jeune homme qui n'avait plus de but dans la vie.

Il avait un passé houleux et glorieux, avait agi pour les autres et une seule fois pour lui

Quand il avait pris l'identité de quelqu'un d'autre.

A la destruction des Gundams il s'aperçut que même son activité au cirque il le faisait pour quelqu'un, non pour lui-même.

Alors il se mit en quête d'une nouvelle raison d'être, un nouveau rêve, nouveau parce qu'il n'en avait jamais eu.

Le chercheur avait trouvé son Rêve, l'avait vu se réaliser et pourtant…….

Pourtant il continuait à le chercher 

Encore et encore

Dans ses songes

Il avait toujours très peur de se réveiller

Sans doute aurait-il cette frayeur éternellement

C'est si précieux un rêve….

Comme le bonheur

On a toujours peur de perdre ceux qu'on aime

Car ce serait comme se perdre soi-même

Mais il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter

Car le chercheur de rêves était lui-même…..

Le rêve de son propre Rêve

.

.

Vous ai-je parlé de celui qui avait peur de croire ?

Ah mais ça…c'est une autre histoire…..

.

.

.

.

Owari ^^

.

.

Ps : strange isn't it ?

Ps 2 : si vous vous demandez pourquoi Trowa ne capte pas une miette au réveil qu'il est avec Quatre c'est parce qu'au réveil il faut quelques secondes à la conscience pour qu'elle se rappelle exactement qui est quoi et qui fait quoi. Quelques secondes pour se familiariser à nouveau avec son environnement.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu même si c'est… bizarre ^^ raconter un rêve comme si on y était.. les rêves n'ont parfois ni queue ni tête ^^

.

.

.

@+++++

.

.

Mithy  ^__^


	2. Celui qui avait peur de croire 2 sur 5

**Série **: Gundam Wing

**Disclaimers** : Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à ceux qui les ont crées et ont suffisamment d'argent pour perdre leur temps à poursuivre une pauvre innocente qui a un compte proche du zéro absolu ^^   Injustice comme dirait l'autre. Ceci est juste une fiction sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

**Genre** : One-shot, 2ème de l'arc « chercher son rêve » Angst avec une touche de romance? Shonen-ai, si ça dérange quelqu'un, que cette personne stoppe la lecture et passe à autre chose, tout simplement.

Avertissements : aucun

**Rating **: PG13, juste pour être sûre.

**Couple** : si je le disais ça gâcherait la surprise ^^ L'histoire se situe 10 ans après Endless Waltz,

Résum : deux personnages sont à un tournant de leur vie. L'un est venu voir l'autre juste quelques minutes, peut-être pour la dernière fois…

**Dédicace** : Bien que ce soit la suite et vu qu'à la base je n'aurais jamais écrit cette histoire sans elle, cette histoire est pour ma Zorkinette, merveilleuse fiqueuse qui était malade au moment où je lui ai écrit ce petit bout. Continue à chercher tes rêves ma belle ^__^

**Remerciements** : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé toutes histoires confondues merci beaucoup et bonne année !

.

.

.

.

**Celui qui avait peur de croire**

.

.

.

{**Pov de celui qui avait peur de croire**}

.

.

On dit que bien de la Terre reste à la Terre, eh bien… je n'ai rien à y faire

Rien à en faire.

Rien à faire.

.

On dit que les enfants ne doivent pas s'immiscer dans les jeux des adultes.

Ce sont les adultes qui nous ont pris pour leurs jouets.

Un jeu d'enfant pour eux.

.

Des poupées de chair dans des armures mobiles.

Des Gi Joes dans des Transformers.

Voilà ce que nous étions.

Mais les journaux ont préféré nous appeler des terroristes.

.

.

Nous faisions plus peur que le régime en place.

Nous avons versé le sang,

beaucoup, énormément.

Nous avions chacun nos raisons.

Je n'ai jamais eu de raison, moi.

.

On dit qu'il y a une vie après la mort.

Pour avoir vu et donné la mort je peux dire une chose avec certitude :

la mort c'est moche. Et personnellement je n'ai jamais vu revenir un cadavre. 

.

On dit que la paix est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à une nation en guerre.

On constate surtout que la guerre est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à la paix.

Elle lui donne une légitimité. Connaître le pire pour accéder au meilleur…

Oui mais… si c'est si bien la paix pourquoi sommes-nous toujours en guerre ?

Dès qu'on oublie la douleur, on ne peut s'empêcher de la raviver, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit

trop tard.

.

La guerre est indissociable de la paix.

L'une n'existe pas sans l'autre, comme la vie et la mort. 

La vie est un sursis. 

Nous sommes tous en sursis. 

Pour combien de temps?

.

On a fait de moi un Action Man,

le plus grand de tous les héros.

Le plus seul surtout.

.

.

Elle a voulu faire de moi son idéal.

Elle m'aimait vraiment.

Tout du moins, elle aimait ce qu'elle connaissait de moi.

.

Elle a cru que grâce à elle j'allais changer,

être l'homme que j'aurais dû être si…

C'est vrai, elle m'a beaucoup apporté.

Mais on ne peut pas être et avoir été.

On ne peut pas baser sa vie sur des probabilités,

improbabilités dans son cas.

Elle a cru que j'étais amoureux d'elle.

Elle s'est trompé.

.

On dit beaucoup de choses.

On croit beaucoup de choses.

Je ne crois que ce que je vois.

Je casse tout ce que je touche.

Je lui ai brisé le cœur.

C'était la première fois que j'ôtais la vie

sans faire mourir un corps.

Il n'empêche, je l'ai fait mourir de l'intérieur.

Sorry Miss.

.

.

Les autres pilotes ont leur vie, tentent tant bien que mal

de repousser leurs cauchemars.

_Je ne suis pas le seul_

On se donne des nouvelles à distance, se revoir ravive…

_Je ne suis pas le seul_

l'odeur du sang et des corps brûlés.

_Je ne suis pas le seul_

Mais nous nous estimons.

Un jour nous aurons le courage de nous revoir.

_Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir peur même si nos peurs ne sont pas forcément les mêmes._

_._

Mais un pilote avait décidé de ne pas respecter notre accord silencieux.

Il n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête.

Je suis garde du corps pour la vice premier ministre, professionnelle malgré la douleur que je lui ai infligée

au cœur.

Nous sommes ce moment sur la Terre.

_Il_ y est aussi.

Il est à l'aéroport.

Nos regards se croisent.

Il est venu pour moi.

Je le sens.

Je le sais.

.

.

Il dit…

Il a été le premier à me dire que la vie était trop précieuse,

que je n'avais aucun droit de me l'ôter.

Aucun droit.

Enfin quelqu'un me parle mon langage.

Je n'ai jamais eu de droits alors… parle-moi de ce que je connais

Oui…

.

Il dit…

Il dit que j'ai ma place parmi les hommes.

Il ne dit pas que tout s'arrangera.

Non, jamais.

Jamais il ne ment.

.

Il dit qu'il aimerait me voir heureux.

Je… je ne sais pas ce que c'est que le bonheur.

Est-ce que je peux être que satisfait dis?

.

Il voit…

Il voit la confusion dans mon regard.

Il voit ce que je ne soupçonnais pas d'avoir.

Il voit…

.

Il écoute…

Il a écouté mes grognements, mes reproches,

mes silences toutes ces années.

Il écoute mon regard et me répond en touchant

ce qui bat dans ma poitrine à un rythme anormalement élevé.

.

Il me touche…

Il m'a touché comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait.

Je laisse mon esprit écouter son beau regard sombre,

un regard doux, sans compassion ni complaisance.

Un regard qui me voit moi.

Ni une chimère,

ni un idéal.

Non, juste moi

Moi et ma faiblesse.

Moi et ma conscience.

Moi et mon inhumanité.

Moi… qui suis bien trop humain, malgré les apparences…

.

.

Je vois tout cela à travers lui.

Je vois tout ce que je suis pour lui.

Dans son regard.

Je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'il voit :

gentillesse

bont

Mais l'être humain est subjectif, je n'ai pas à être d'accord non ?

Je n'ai jamais eu aucun droit sauf un : réussir ma mission.

C'était plutôt un devoir, mais qu'importe…

C'est toujours ainsi que j'ai été entraîné n'est-ce pas ?

Mais… si je fais de toi ma mission Duo alors… j'exercerais ce droit,

_ce devoir_

avec plaisir.

.

Tu me souris.

Tu glisses un index sur mes lèvres

léger… comme une plume.

Mes lèvres tremblent : je souris aussi.

Je souris en ressentant autre chose que de la

Répulsion.

J'ai longtemps cru que la cruauté dont on avait fait preuve à notre égard

avait tué en moi toute confiance,

tout respect

envers les adultes

même si je leur obéissais.

.

.

Mais à présent que nous ne sommes tous deux plus des enfants…

.

.

Si tous les Hommes étaient comme toi Duo,

je les suivrais au bout du monde.

Mais tu ne veux pas que je te « suive »

Tu veux que je t'aime.

Je _crois_ que je t'aime

Je crois que _j'aime_. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour.

J'ai peur de te perdre

C'est tout ce que je sais

.

Tu pars…

Tu ôtes ta main de mon visage, de mes lèvres.

Tu me dis que je sais où te joindre.

Tu m'embrasses sur la joue

C'est… si doux.

Un bisou c'est si…

Tendre.

J'aime la tendresse.

J'aime tes plaisanteries idiotes.

J'aime tes qualités de pilote.

J'aime ton regard.

Je t'aime… toi ?

Je peux aimer?

.

Il est sur le point d'embarquer…

Comment ? C'est à moi de décider ? Mais…

Je sais toujours quoi faire.

J'ai toujours _su_ quoi faire.

Je suis très fort, intelligent, compétent, méthodique, discipliné, respect

Oui.

J'ai toujours eu une mission derrière moi,

toujours.

Je n'ai jamais pris de décision _pour_ moi…

Si, une. Je t'ai laissé vivre

et toi tu m'as tué.

Tu as tué la machine en moi.

.

.

La vie ne va pas sans la mort hein?

Il faut que je me décide vite,

je le dois.

Alors je plaque tout et je cours, entendant à peine les mots que Réléna prononce à mon encontre.

_« Bonne chance Heero »_

Attends-moi Duo, j'arrive…

J'arrive… pas à croire.

Et pourtant.

J'ai trop été adulte avec un corps d'enfant

à présent je suis un adulte avec le cœur d'un enfant.

C'est… étrange...

La guerre est finie depuis des années. Je dois cesser de combattre.

De _me_ combattre.

.

Je t'ai rejoint Duo, ta main est dans la mienne.

Je crois en toi, tu m'apprendras à croire en moi-même

Puisque je suis moi-même un homme.

Ce sera long mais j'ai l'espoir…

J'ai le droit de prendre des décisions.

Je le sais.

J'ai le droit de prendre ma vie en main.

Je le sais.

_J'ai le droit._

Et je les prends pour moi.

Pour _moi_.

Mais le soldat a désert

Pour _nous._

.

.

.

Il était une fois un jeune homme qui n'avait rien.

Aucune attache.

Aucun ami.

Uniquement des ordres

C'était un être unique.

.

Un jour il rencontra un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux tressés qui n'aimait pas tuer, bien qu'il ne se priva pas de le faire.

Ce même garçon était un être humain et se prétendait dieu de la mort.

Ce même garçon aurait pu le tuer lors de leur première rencontre et il l'aurait laissé faire gracieusement.

C'est pour cette même raison que le dieu de la mort ne l'a pas envoyé dans son monde.

Ce n'était pas son heure.

.

Il était venu pour tuer une jeune fille qui par la suite voulu être son ami.

Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amitié.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il fréquente cet adolescent. 

Qu'il s'y attache.

.

Le jeune homme donna à son ami une chose qu'il ne soupçonnait pas de posséder,

Sans se douter que l'adolescent lui avait donné exactement la même chose.

Notre jeune homme ne s'estimait pas suffisamment pour savoir que ce qu'il donnait était précieux, mais lorsqu'il comprit, après bien des années, que son ami donnait la même chose, il se mit à croire…

A croire qu'il avait de l'importance.

A croire qu'il pouvait compter aux yeux de quelqu'un.

A croire qu'il pouvait être aimé pour lui-même et non uniquement pour l'aura qu'il dégageait.

.

Heero Yuy a toujours eu peur de croire en l'Homme..

Par extension, en l'amour.

Comment croire en une chose que l'on avait jamais connue? Comment réagir face à cet ennemi qui balayait au passage tout ce qui avait fait sa vie?

.

Duo Maxwell a mis dix ans, 8 mois, 3 semaines, 5 jours, 17 heures, 5 minutes et 6 secondes pour calmer cette peur

Duo Maxwell a patiemment attendu que Heero devienne ce qu'il n'a jamais ét :

Un enfant, pour lui réapprendre à vivre.

Pour lui apprendre à aimer.

Pour lui offrir…

Une renaissance.

Le papillon est retourné dans sa chrysalide pour être encore plus beau,

Pour revenir bientôt paré de tous ses atours

Pour accueillir l'amour…

A la vie, à la mort.

.

Vous ai-je parlé de celui qui pleurait ses souvenirs ? Non pas encore ?

Bientôt, alors…

.

.

.

OWARI ^^

Voili ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! 1+2 donc !!!

@+++++ et Bonne Année !

Mithy ^^


	3. Celui qui pleurait ses souvenirs 3 sur 5

**Disclaimers** :  **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une fiction –  qui elle m'appartient - sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

**Genre** : one-shot, 3ème partie de l'arc « chercher son rêve » un tit peu de réflexion, bilan de vie et un peu d'amour ^^ semi UA (10 ans après Endless Waltz)

**Rating** : PG 13 

**Avertissements** : angst et micro lemon suggéré.

**Couple** : c'est yaoi mais il faut lire pour savoir de qui je parle ^^

**Spoilers** : opération météore

**Dédicace** : toujours ma **Zorca** et **Lilith** mes coupines que j'aime ^^

Dédicace spéciale : à ma Zorquinette na moi parce que le « chercheur » c'est pour elle ^^ cherche, trouve et cherche encore tes rêves ma belle ^^

**Remerciements** : à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé dont **Aaenir**** et Guyana7** qui ne m'ont pas laissé son mail : merci beaucoup ^__^ !

.

.

.

.

**Celui qui pleurait ses souvenirs**

.

.

.

.

**Demeure de celui qui pleurait ses souvenirs, salle de bains, devant son miroir. AC 207.**

.

**Pov de « celui qui pleurait ses souvenirs… »**

.

.

Je me souviens…

Je me souviens d'une époque où je n'étais pas obligé de me laisser submerger

par autant de souvenirs.

_pas autant… pas autant de choses à se rappeler…_

La mémoire est cruelle.

Si on doit se rappeler d'une chose, c'est qu'on a peur qu'elle ne disparaisse,

qu'un jour elle ne meure.

_ou ne soit déjà morte._

Je pleure encore,

toujours ma mère et je ne m'en souviens pourtant pas.

Non, je ne l'ai jamais vue.

Les souvenirs font mal et pourtant ils aident à vivre.

_Palliatifs bien pâles à l'absence._

.

.

_Tiens-toi bien : n'oublie pas qui tu es._

Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs,

on m'a toujours dit comment me comporter,

_N'oublie pas qui tu es._

quelles étaient mes responsabilités

_N'oublie pas qui tu es._

On m'avait inculqué des valeurs pacifistes, donné envie de faire mieux pour les autres,

_N'oublie pas qui tu es._

On m'avait enseigné que, de par ma position, je devais me mettre au service de mon prochain,

aider mon peuple à prospérer

Messie de pacotille croyant à ses propres chimères…

_Allons, allons… tu éprouvais aussi le besoin de te démarquer, de faire des choses par toi-même,_

_pour toi-même_

En n'étant qu'un numéro… _anonyme_

_En étant autre chose qu'un nom_

Tout en étant fier de le porter

_Adolescence…_

Rébellion

.

.

On ne m'avait jusqu'alors jamais laissé de libre-arbitre

L'enfant chéri, l'enfant roi était un esclave aux chaînes d'or

Une vie riche

Une armée à mes pieds.

Des associés à ma botte.

Des femmes à mon service.

Une sœur, _un amour, _des alliés_,_ à mes côtés.

Un homme en face de moi :

mon père

_Nul n'est prophète en son pays…_

.

.

L'homme-dieu m'avait interdit de prendre les armes

_Alors que je les prenais pour moi, pour lui, pour nous tous._

Il était contre

L'homme-dieu m'avait ordonné de déposer les armes.

_J'étais un guignol me prenant pour Prométhée, croyant apporter le feu, la connaissance à l'homme…_

Pour ses convictions pures,

pacifistes…

Il est tombé chez lui,

_… j'ai mis le feu à ma vie_

sous le poids de ses interdictions.

Je suis tombé chez moi

_… j'ai mis le feu à ma vie_

sous ma propre folie,

mon corps recouvert

par celui de ma sœur,

sans vie.

Chéri,

protégé jusqu'au bout,

je fus.

_Ce jour je n'étais plus._

_._

_._

J'avais perdu les illusions que je croyais ne pas avoir,

_Il y a les méchants et les gentils…_

_Ceux dont la cause était juste gagnaient toujours avec un peu d'astuce_

_après tout j'étais le stratège…_

_Candide._

_J'avais perdu…_

… l'illusion que j'étais dans mon bon droit,

l'illusion que se battre pour la paix était logique, 

était mon devoir.

J_e désirais le transformer en droit_

_Avoir le droit de faire quelque chose de ma vie…._

- Ma position

- Mon éducation

- Mon sang

- Mon père et ses convictions,

tout ce qui avait une quelconque justification

s'était transformé en néant en quelque secondes

Le temps de quelques tirs.

_Le temps que le temps s'arrête…_

Celui qui était somme toute le moins touché par la guerre

Celui qui venait d'un état pacifiste…

_N'oublie pas que la colonie menaçait l'équilibre de Oz : tôt ou tard tu aurais pris les armes._

… payait un tribut trop lourd même pour lui

_si lourd…_

Les gentils ne gagnaient pas toujours.

J'étais redescendu de mon piédestal.

Le retour sur terre fut terrible,

surtout pour quelqu'un venant des colonies.

Le grand gagnant ce jour-là était la mort

Et moi j'acquerrais un souvenir de plus.

De ceux… que je n'étais pas prêt d'oublier

_Douleur…_

Les souvenirs font mal et mourir un peu plus.

.

.

L'enfant béni de dieu a été abandonné par celui-ci

_Oh Allah…_

Je me sentais comme un Icare, rêveur aux ailes de cire

J'ai touché le ciel

mes rêves avaient fondu

mais mes convictions s'en trouvèrent renforcées

Il

Fallait

Que

Je

Les

Elimine

Tous.

_Vengeance…_

Dans ma folie plus destructrice que constructive,

J'ai failli ôter la vie

Et la mémoire définitivement

à l'homme que j'aime

L'homme sans mémoire…

Ah si j'ai des souvenirs doux…

_Cela existe ?_

Les souvenirs peuvent rendre plus fort.

.

.

Je me souviens du jour où j'ai vu pour la première fois des émeraudes vivantes

_Des pierres ennemies dans un écrin de métal…_

Des pierres qui faisaient résonner mon cœur

de la plus douce et enivrante musique

_A en perdre la raison._

On ne m'avait jamais appris à aimer un homme.

Ce fut le travail de ce don du ciel,

_Ma damnation…_

qui me faisait ressentir

_me fait encore ressortir_

les émotions

des autres.

_Uchuu___

_No_

_Kokoro___

_Ressentir…_

… de la joie la plus pure

à la peine assassine.

_J'ai ressenti l'immense déception de mon père,_

_sa colère… son impuissance._

J'ai ressenti l'homme sans mémoire s'ouvrir à moi

_et je me suis senti lui léguer mon être,_

mon héritage maudit

Je ne contrôlais ni mon cœur

ni mon don

ni mon esprit quand je l'ai abattu

… oui j'ai des souvenirs doux… amers.

Il m'a pardonn

Il est fou.

Alors nous sommes deux.

_C'est déjà _

.

.

Je me souviens du jour où je ne me suis pas contenté de perdre ma famille,

de blesser grièvement l'homme que j'aimais

et détruire la majeure partie de ma colonie,

_tuant le peuple que j'étais censé protéger_

lors d'un combat inutile,

fratricide

_Heero…_

Nous avions beau avoir gagné à la fin,

les vies prises restaient prises.

_Hélas… la vie ne devrait pas être une monnaie d'échange…_

_ni la paix, monnayable._

Et depuis je construis.

Je construis une paix « à la mémoire de »

Des édifices « à la mémoire de »

Des discours « à la mémoire de »

Toute ma vie… « à la mémoire de »

Je ne veux plus être prisonnier de mes souvenirs.

Je ne veux plus me flageller .

Allah me pardonne, je veux vivre 

et en même temps honorer les disparus

Vivre et honorer les morts…

_Je veux l'impossible_

_Je n'ai pas le droit… mais il le faut._

Mais peu importe ce que je veux n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis l'enfant prodige

L'enfant chéri

L'enfant roi

L'enfant qui peut tout avoir…

sauf ce qu'il veut vraiment

Un autre destin…

avec des souvenirs indolores.

_Il faut assumer…_

.

.

Aujourd'hui est un jour où je m'apitoie sur mon sort,

luxe que je m'accorde très rarement…

_J'oublie donc qui je suis _

Je pleure devant ce grand miroir,

_thérapie_

quand le poids de mon passé est trop lourd à porter.

Quand tout est sujet à la douleur.

Quand je me sens seul même dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime…

Il est temps que je fasse mon deuil

Vraiment.

Il est temps d'aller de l'avant.

Il est tant de faire face à ma mémoire

_au lieu de la subir,_

d'affronter mes démons

_au lieu de me soumettre._

Il faut que je devienne un homme.

_Il faut que je revoie les autres,_

_mes compagnons d'armes… mes amis._

_Ils me manquent_

_Tous…_

_Ensemble pour en finir_

_Enfin._

Si je suis vivant c'est que je _dois_ vivre.

Non?

.

.

Je dois faire de ma vie un devoir, une obligation

_un honneur _

Si je ne vis pas pleinement au nom de ceux qui sont morts,

je trahis encore plus leur mémoire.

_Je déshonore le sang vers_

_Iria__ est morte pour que je vive,_

pour que _j'accomplisse._

Après avoir instauré cette paix,

après bien des années je suis encore l

_Dix ans…_

_Peut-être suis-je vivant par vengeance céleste?_

_Pour faire vœu de malheur en pénitence éternelle ?_

_Non : faire vœu de mémoire ne signifie pas s'enterrer vivant._

Ma soeur ne s'est pas sacrifiée pour que je sois malheureux.

Jusqu'au bout Père, Iria, Rachid, les Maganacs, **tous **ont voulu me protéger,

m'épargner un monde que je devais affronter bien assez tôt.

_M'épargner en m'exposant, en m'apprenant à comprendre, à analyser les Hommes…_

_à analyser le monde._

Aujourd'hui je suis l

et las.

_Et en même temps…_

Petit à petit et parallèlement,

en refaisant le monde à grand coup de discours

et de manoeuvres diplomatiques,

j'apprends à me construire des souvenirs doux

_avec de blanches et sales mains,_

_des mains aux paumes rouges…_

auprès de l'homme que j'aime…

_Peu a peu mon âme se réchauffe quand elle a froid,_

_auprès de l'homme de mes rêves apocalyptiques._

_Qu'elle se réchauffe encore que j'honore les morts,_

_que j'honore ma vie._

.

.

_Un élu des hommes, crée par des pseudos dieux…_

_Un bébé-éprouvette._

_Les hommes sont fats…_

Cheveux de soleil

_Miroir, mon beau miroir…_

Yeux des cieux

Peau de nuage…

_Les hommes sont si superficiels…_

On a tendance à oublier qu'il ne fait pas toujours beau,

_Apparences, apparences…_

que ce si joli firmament

pouvait par moments

se faire violence

se déchirer d'éclairs

dans des cris enragés,

que le ciel pouvait détruire…

que le soleil pouvait cacher sa peine

derrière les nuages

Le ciel pleure :

je le peux aussi.

Mais quand l'homme sans mémoire fait hurler mon corps

_Encore_

_Et_

_Encore_

_Et_

_Encore…_

Les larmes… 

_Mon corps tendu à l'extrême et en sueur brûlante._

… sont de joie.

_Si elles pouvaient laver mes mains en même temps que mon âme…_

Pure.

_Il est ma fontaine de jouvence…_

_Allah akhbar_

Après… c'est autre chose

_Bonheur interdit aux bourreaux victimes de leur conscience…_

_Vivre d'amour… et seulement d'amour…_

_Miroir mon beau miroir… dis-moi qui je suis._

_._

_._

Aller, encore quelques larmes au nom des miens 

_et des autres._

_Un peu pour mon innocence perdue…_

_Puis je détourne mon regard du miroir… _

_j'ai changé tout en restant le même._

Après quoi le ciel se fera aride, comme le désert

mon ami,

_mon second havre._

Il est l'heure de partir.

Je sors de la salle de bains,

Je vais discrètement dans notre chambre.

J'embrasse mon homme…

_Mon équilibre_

_Mon funambule…_

_Je ne suis pas encore parti que j'ai hâte de rentrer…_

Je souris.

Les yeux sont secs.

_Mes mains sont blanches et rouges… mais un peu moins rouges…._

_Un peu moins chaque jour._

Il est temps d'y aller…

Une nouvelle journée attend Quatre Raberba Winner-Barton

_Voilà qui je suis._

Après tout j'ai une compagnie à faire tourner

et un monde à refaire.

_Je redeviens moi-même. En plus fort._

Les larmes sont derrière moi.

_Inch__' Allah_

.

.

Il était une fois un petit prince de conte de fées qui n'avait de royal que les responsabilités, la douleur et la solitude dues à ses devoirs.

.

Il prenait son destin comme il venait, la tête haute, ne se plaignant jamais, s'attelant à la tâche qui lui était confiée, ou faisant preuve de zèle, tellement il prenait son rôle à cœur, tellement il voulait faire le bonheur autour de lui. 

.

Un jour, il rencontra un être de silence qui ne partageait pas forcément ses aspirations, mais qui au moins menait le même combat que lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment de souvenirs et pas forcément les mêmes responsabilités, cependant il portait son lot de douleur et de solitude sur son beau visage insondable. 

Il ressemblait au prince qui pourtant lui était très expressif.

.

Ils luttèrent côte à côte et en harmonie pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire jusqu'à ce que…

Jusqu'à ce que les décisions zélées de notre prince prennent des conséquences fâcheuses, si fâcheuses qu'elles l'enfermèrent dans une tour de culpabilité et de souvenirs atroces, d'échecs cuisants et de larmes amères. Dans une folie qui n'avait rien de doux.

.

Après bien des années à combattre ses propres démons intérieurs, l'être de silence décida de grimper la tour et d'aider le prince à se délivrer de ses tourments.

Seulement voil : sa majesté n'avait aucune envie d'être délivrée.

.

Avec beaucoup de patience et de sentiments qui s'approfondirent avec le temps, l'être de silence n'avait certes pas réussi à sortir le prince de sa tour, mais au moins il put y entrer lui : ainsi l'héritier n'était plus seul et pouvait libérer un peu de son âme, apaisé le mal. L'être de silence et le prince s'épaulaient mutuellement.

.

En entrant à l'intérieur, l'être de silence amena des outils pour construire au sein même de la tour une fenêtre sur l'avenir.

Bientôt ils seraient dehors.

Bientôt ils seraient libres.

Bientôt ils reverraient les autres.

_Enfin._

En attendant ils étaient ensemble, unis par des liens sacrés et presque comblés.

_Presque…_

Ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour Trowa Barton et Quatre Raberba Winner-Barton,

ex terroristes de leur état.

Ils espéraient tous deux qu'un jour ils n'auraient plus honte d'avoir accédé au bonheur,

Que les cauchemars et le remord à défaut de s'effacer, s'estompent.

Vous ai-je parlé de celui qui voulait des ailes ?

Non… ma foi nous y remédierons…

.

.

.

.

Owari ^^

.

.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

.

.

.

@ ++++ !

.

.

Mithy ^^

.

.

.

Allah akhbar : Allah est grand

Inch' Allah :  si dieu veut (en espérant que dieu le veule en fait, proche du « espérons le » mais avec une connotation religieuse)


	4. Celui qui voulait des ailes 4 sur 5

**Disclaimers** :  **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une fiction –  qui elle m'appartient - sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

**Genre** : one-shot, 4ème partie de l'arc « chercher son rêve » un tit peu de réflexion, bilan de vie et un peu d'amour ^^ semi UA (10 ans après Endless Waltz)

**Rating** : PG 13 

**Avertissements** : angst .

**Couple** : ya pas de couple ya du gros « + » avec peut-être un « x »

**Spoilers** : opération météore

**Dédicace** : toujours ma **Zorca** et **Lilith** mes coupines que j'aime ^^

Dédicace spéciale : à ma **Zorquinette** na moi parce que le « chercheur » c'est pour elle ^^ cherche, trouve et cherche encore tes rêves ma belle ^^

**Remerciements** : à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé dont **Leenaren**, **Shin**** Shadow** et **Cholera** (pas pu répondre ^^ ) : merci beaucoup ^__^ ! Au fait Cholera, Sandor ce n'est pas Watari, il ne lui ressemble pas du tout ^^. Mais c'est vrai que moi je le vois mieux parce que je l'ai créé et dessiné ^_^

.

.

.

.

**Celui qui voulait des ailes**

_._

_._

**_Pov de celui qui voulait des ailes, devant une tombe très importante_**

_._

**_H_**_onni soit qui mal y pense…_

**O**rage… _oraison funèbre…_

**N**é de la tempête

**_N_**_é des cendres et du sang._

**I**nvoqué par la mort elle-même, je fus.

.

**S**ans le mal je n'existerais pas.

**O**n m'a crée. Mais je fis de moi ce que je fus.

**_I_**_nstrument de libération : la mienne,_

**T**umeur du peuple. _Tueur vengeur plus que libérateur…_

.

**Q**u'étais-je avant la tragédie ? A_vant le mal ?_

**_U_**_n adolescent, tout simplement._

**I**llustre inconnu dans un futur champ de ruine.

.

**_M_**_a honte… ma haine…_

**A**u moment où la vie a quitté une rose à peine éclose, _une nature forte,_

**L**a vengeance est devenue ma nouvelle compagne… _ l'arme des faibles. Un nature vouée à s'éteindre._

.

**_Y _**_a-t-il une vie après la mort ?Je ne sais. _ Pour la garder dans mon cœur, j'ai fait de ma fleur un ange… le mien.

.

**P**ar monts et par vaux j'ai traqué la Bête humaine,

****liminé ceux qui étaient en travers de ma route,

**n**oyé mon impuissance d'alors et ma culpabilité dans des combats dont la justice m'échappe,

**_s_**_anctifié ma honte… stigmatisé mon repentir…_

**e**ngagé un duel à mort avec l'homme que j'ai appris à ne plus vouloir tuer. _Un homme qui comptait ses sacrifiés…_

.

.

_Je…_

Je n'étais qu'un enfant avec des responsabilités d'hommes,

_Je veux…_

un adolescent avec des réactions enfantines, intolérables au vu des enjeux de l'époque,

enjeux qui me dépassaient allégrement, 

malgré les apparences.

_Treize n'était pas mauvais. Plus tard j'ai épousé sa cause,_

_son idéal… à ma manière._

Malgré ma position,

j'étais tout sauf un homme. 

_Il m'obligé à le tuer… il ne devait pas mourir… _

_Je ne voulais plus qu'une rose se meurt…_

_Voulait-il que je lui succède ?_

_Etais-je son dauphin ?_

_Etais-je manipul ?_

_J'ai pleuré pour lui…_

.

Je devais la vie à une femme fleur

et je luttais, prenais la vie pour elle, 

pour mon peuple 

et pour moi.

_Mais en grande partie pour moi, pour mon honneur._

_J'ai honte…et j'ai mal d'avoir tué mon ennemi._

_L'ennemi de mon peuple._

_L'assassin de mon clan._

_Le meurtrier de mon épouse._

_L'homme fleur._

_J'étais indigne._

_J'étais injuste._

_Le suis-je encore?_

_._

J'ai pris la place de mon épouse.

Je suis monté dans _son_ appareil que j'ai nommé a _sa_ mémoire.

_J'ai pris la place d'une onna._

Derrière tout homme fort se cache une femme, paraît-il,

_mais je ne suis pas fort._

Sachant que si elle n'était pas morte, Meiran aurait piloté Shenlong.

Sachant que j'étais son époux, même si ni elle ni moi n'étions vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre…

Aurait-on dit que derrière une illustre femme se cachait un homme?

Aurait-on dit que _je _me cachais derrière _elle_ ?

_Il semblerait que je sois une femme._

Non. Une femme ne se fourvoierait pas en onanisme intellectuel*

_Présomptions encore… il est temps que je change._

Pourquoi ne pas se dire tout simplement que le courage ne se mesure pas au sexe ?

_A l'époque j'étais bien trop fier pour l'admettre… j'ai fait d'une onna une icône…_

_._

Pardonne-moi ma Nataku mais je t'en ai voulu d'être morte en héroïne

et de m'avoir donné le mauvais rôle.

Je t'en veux Nataku, ange gardien de mes pensées pures et impures, 

de m'avoir poussé à me surpasser,

à lutter aveuglément 

_avec aveuglement…_

pour mon honneur bafoué,

_pour une chimère…_

pour une justice qui n'existe pas.

Cette guerre m'a grandi en même temps que détruit.

_La vengeance m'a rongé, émotion corrosive…_

J'ai éprouvé en faisant exploser mon – ton – Gundam

une tristesse infinie,

ainsi qu'un soulagement coupable.

_Je n'avais plus aucune raison de m'enfermer en toi…_

_Je ne suis pas toi._

.

.

En un sens… _tu_ m'as détruit, mon ange… _détruit l'innocent héritier._

_Bien sûr que tu n'es pas la cause de tout mais quelque part dans mon esprit,_

_dans mon cœur…_

_tu l'es._

_Tu étais ma raison de vivre et je causais la plupart du temps la mort._

_Tu étais mon paradoxe._

_Je te respectais infiniment. _

_On aurait presque dit que j'étais amoureux de toi._

_Fasciné par le portrait faussé, idéalisé que j'ai de ta personne depuis ton décès, oui.._

_Mais il n'était pas question d'amour entre nous…_

_de ton vivant._

Il est si difficile de lutter contre un fantôme…

_Ton image, ton courage sont si… parfait dans ma mémoire,_

_tellement parfait que j'en oublie qui tu étais vraiment._

_Qui étais-tu, Meiran, avant de devenir ma Nataku ?_

_Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ?_

.

.

**_H_**_onte à moi…_

**O**n ne peut ni refaire le passé,

**N**i ôter une croix que l'on s'est imposée soi-même,

**N**i arracher volontairement sa raison de vivre de son cœur. _Le sang de dragon rend immortel…_

**_I_**_njustice… ne pouvant rendre la vie à mon clan, j'ai décidé d'être un kamikaze…_

.

**S**entence et vengeance aveugles.

**O**ppressé de toutes parts.

**I**solé dans un groupe, déterminé à rendre le mal pour le mal,

**T**raqué dans mes pensées, terrassé par mes erreurs, ma propre frayeur et ma honte, voila ce que je fus. Ce que je ne suis plus.

.

**Q**ui suis-je aujourd'hui ?

**U**n homme seul qui n'en peut plus de l'être et qui l'admet enfin. Un Preventer sans vengeance à accomplir. Un homme simple.

**_I_**_ndividualiste en repentir, ex envieux de la force de mon allié, 01. Envieux de sa capacité à lutter sans s'appesantir._

_._

**M**es compagnons d'armes me manquent, même si je n'étais pas vraiment amical. Cela changera. Je ne vis plus dans le passé.

**A **présent que je suis en accord avec mes démons, il est temps pour moi d'enfin laisser passer…

**L**a lumière.

.

**Y** a-t-il une vie après la mort de l'âme? Oui et cette perspective a vu le jour grâce à elle :

.

**P**o.

**E**lle m'a été d'un grand secours à travers ces années de doute. Elle a…

**n**ettoyé les plaies de mon âme comme elle le pouvait, 

**s**oigné mon cœur et mon esprit à force de sagesse et de patience.

**E**lle a été extraordinaire. Elle était elle. Elle était là, tout simplement. _Peut-être un jour…_

.

_Sauvé par une femme, une onna… encore._

_Il semblerait que mon destin soit à tout jamais lié à elles._

_Une a fait naître la vengeance,_

_l'autre a contribué à ma délivrance,_

_ma renaissance…_

_Je renais sans mourir…_

_Une main m'a construit en me détruisant,_

_L'autre m'a détruit en me donnant la volonté de construire_

_un avenir moins sombre._

_Le cercle de la haine a été rompu après bien des années._

_A force de courage et de persévérance._

_A force de paix._

_._

Libéré de mes chaînes enfin,

je peux,

je _veux…_

_voler de mes propres ailes…_

_Le dragon que je suis s'en créera lui-même._

_Je suis et resterai fier._

_Un dragon peut voler sans ailes, certes,_

_mais je veux m'en fabriquer. Tout seul._

_Sans voix du passé ni présent._

_Ni endoctrinement,_

_ni aveuglement._

Je n'ai plus de rage…

_Même si j'ai encore mal…_

_la tempête se calme._

J'ai encore honte… mais elle ne dirige mon existence…

.

Je veux voler de mes propres ailes

_pour prendre ma vie en mains._

_Non par souci de justice._

_Non parce que je suis un homme._

_Mais parce que je suis_

_Chang Wufei._

_Parce que je veux vivre._

_Ton nom ne servira plus la haine Meiran._

_Je recouvre mon honneur en te rendant le tien._

_Repose en paix, mon ange…_

_Repose en mon cœur._

_._

_Je ne te retiens plus._

_Je ne suis plus aussi honni._

_Je ne pense plus à mal_

_Je suis_

_libre de me reconstruire._

_._

_._

_._

Il était une fois un jeune homme qui n'était pas destiné à combattre mais qui s'était retrouvé à porter sur ses frêles épaules l'idéal de son défunt clan.

.

Ce jeune homme se vit monter dans une armure mobile alors que son épouse gisait dans un champ de fleurs.

.

Ce garçon avait juré de venger les siens. 

Il avait juré que justice serait faîte. 

Il s'était fait phénix renaissant des cendres de son peuple. Un dragon phénix cracheur de feu, lançant son courroux sur les êtres diaboliques. 

« Les forces du mal. »

Tout était simple.

.

Justice divine rendue par un enfant-dragon trop humain dans un géant de métal…

Le dragon-phénix s'allia à un homme-machine, un mercenaire amnésique, un empathe et à un Dieu de la mort.

A eux cinq ils allaient refaire le monde.

Mais le commanditaire, la cause de tous les tourments causés aux peuples appartenait à la Justice elle-même.

.

En affrontant son ennemi juré, en le côtoyant à bien des occasions, le dragon-phénix se rendit compte que sa vision était tronquée, que tout n'était pas blanc ou noir. 

Il s'aperçut que sa « justice » n'était pas forcément juste,

Que ce sur quoi il avait basé une grande partie de sa vie n'était que chimère.

Le propre de la justice était justement de ne pas être juste.

Treize, bien que coupable, condamnable et inexcusable, n'était pas « l'être de haine » auquel il s'attendait.

Son but était altruiste.

Ses moyens étaient haïssables, discutables.

Mais les moyens du jeune homme dragon étaient-ils… louables ?

Lui… qui était un terroriste?

_Yin et yang… _

Différents en étant similaires,

aussi extrêmes l'un que l'autre.

Aussi passionnés l'un que l'autre...

Cruel dans leurs espérances

et dans leur moyen d'atteindre leur but.

Prêts à tout.

Le dragon se trouva attiré par le chevalier à abattre.

Il le mit à mort, sans le vouloir.

Ses convictions s'en trouvèrent ébranlées.

Tout n'était pas si simple.

.

Notre jeune homme dragon se trouva emprisonné dans un bureau,

à poursuivre le rêve de son bourreau.

Sous les ordres d'un colonel guerrier et pacifiste.

Notre dragon n'aimait pas nécessairement les paradoxes

et pourtant il en vivait 

constamment.

Lui, qui n'était pas juste, persistait à imposer sa vision de la justice.

Pour des raisons pas toujours justifiables.

Par devoir oui.

Par conscience, aussi.

Par culpabilité, assurément.

Pour sauver un honneur qu'il n'était pas conscient de ne plus avoir…

parce que dans ses batailles il n'était pas lui-même.

Il était la main de Nataku.

Il était l'instrument du peuple.

Il était la vengeance.

Il était la justice.

Il n'était plus un homme.

Il n'était plus.

.

.

Alors aujourd'hui il était venu sur la tombe de la reine des fleurs,

déposer une gerbe aux pieds de l'ange.

Déposer ses regrets et présenter ses excuses pour avoir confondu délivrance du peuple

et honneur à préserver.

Pour avoir sans le vouloir sali la mémoire de celle qu'il vénérait

« l'intouchable »

Celle qui de onna était devenue céleste.

Le dragon avait accompli sa tâche mais n'aurait jamais dû en tirer une satisfaction personnelle,

faire de sa quête une vulgaire vendetta.

La vengeance en soi n'était pas une fin acceptable.

Mais il n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque

Un enfant courageux…

Un enfant anéanti,

mais un enfant quand même.

Et son état d'esprit lui avait permis de réussir là où bien des hommes avaient échoué.

La fin ne justifiait certes pas les moyens, mais elle avait permis d'obtenir un miracle.

Discutable. Mais un miracle quand même.

Au lieu de se laisser consumer par le mal et l'arrogance jusqu'à la fin de ses jours,

notre créature avait préféré revenir à la source,

pour redevenir maître de son destin.

.

.

Il ne serait plus « 05 »

Il ne serait plus « le dragon »

Il ne serait plus « le serviteur de Nataku »

Il serait lui-même et ferait son devoir auprès du peuple, mais enfin pour des raisons pures.

_Il était une fois un jeune homme qui s'était perdu et qui avait mis près de dix années à se retrouver._

Un cercle s'était brisé. **

Une boucle était bouclée.

.

Connaissez-vous l'histoire de celui qui n'avait plus de larmes ? Ne soyez pas alarmés… bientôt vous la découvrirez.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

Aloreuh quelques explications :

Wufei est sur la tombe de Meiran.

Elle est morte dans un champ de fleurs et je l'ai faîte enterrée dans un champ nossi.

Honni soit qui mal y pense : le verbe honnir vient du mot honte. C'est du très vieux français qui n'est pas employé. Ca veut dire : « Honte à celui qui pense à mal. »

Cette phrase a été rendue célèbre par le roi Edouard III. Je vous ai copier/coller le blabla sur ce roi ainsi que le lien vers le site de citations les plus connues ^^ dont c issu ^^

.

.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^

.

.

@++++ !

.

.

.

Mithy ^^

.

*onanisme intellectuel : façon élégante de dire se masturber le neurone mdrrr je voyais mal Wufei le formuler à la barbare ^_~

** relisez et vous verrez de quel cercle je parle ^_~

**EDOUARD III (1312 - 1377)**

Honni soit qui mal y pense ! 

1347

C'est au cours d'un bal que la Comtesse de Salisbury, maîtresse du roi d'Angleterre Edouard III, perdit lors d'une danse la jarretière bleue qui maintenait son bas. Edouard III s'empressa de la ramasser et de la lui rendre. Devant les sourires entendus et railleurs de l'assemblée, le roi se serait écrié en français, alors langue officielle de la cour d'Angleterre : "Messieurs, honni soit qui mal y pense ! Ceux qui rient en ce moment seront un jour très honorés d'en porter une semblable, car ce ruban sera mis en tel honneur que les railleurs eux-mêmes le rechercheront avec empressement."  
Dès le lendemain, le roi aurait institué l'Ordre très noble de la Jarretière (the most noble Order of the Garter), ordre de chevalerie qui reste aujourd'hui encore un des ordres les plus prestigieux dans le monde. Son emblême est une jarretière bleue sur fond or, sur laquelle est inscrit la devise "Honni soit qui mal y pense". Ayant pour grand maître le roi d'Angleterre, cet ordre rassemblait à l'origine 13 compagnons. En 1805, le nombre de membres fut étendu à 25, qui se réunissent chaque 23 avril, jour de la saint George, dans la chapelle Saint George du château de Windsor. 


	5. Celui qui n'avait plus de larmes 5 sur 5

**Disclaimers** :  **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une fiction –  qui elle m'appartient - sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

**Genre** : one-shot, 5ème partie de l'arc « chercher son rêve » un tit peu de réflexion, bilan de vie et un peu d'amour ^^ semi UA (10 ans après Endless Waltz)

**Rating** : PG 13 

**Avertissements** : hmm humour ^^ , propos très durs et sans concessions du perso concernant un tas de choses ^^

**Couple ?** : si vous avez suivi vous avez un début de réponse. Vous savez qu'avec moi rien n'est acquis avant le mot fin ^_^

**Spoilers** : Duo épisode 0, opération météore, Endless Waltz..

**Dédicace** : toujours ma **Zorca** et **Lilith** mes coupines que j'aime ^^

Dédicace spéciale : à ma **Zorquinette** na moi parce que le « chercheur » c'est pour elle ^^ cherche, trouve et cherche encore tes rêves ma belle ^^

**Remerciements** : à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé jusqu'ici (pas pu répondre ^^ mais je le ferais dès que possible ^__^) : merci beaucoup ^^ ! 

Après c l'épilogue et j'aurais fini OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

.

.

.

.

**Celui qui n'avait plus de larmes**

.

.

.

**Pov de qui vous savez ^_~  (on va faire genre que vous ne le savez pas ^^)**

.

.

Dix années…

Ma foi…

Qui l'aurait cru ?

Pas moi en tous cas!

I'm alive !

_Mah__ les cafards survivent bien aux champignons atomiques ?_

_Pourquoi je m'étonne ?_

_Je suis un cafard natt !_

.

J'ai eu une vie bien remplie.

_My__ god je parle comme si j'étais mort._

J'ai eu mon lot de tragédies.

_C'est l'histoire de ma vie… le cycle éterneeeel…_

Blablablas…

_Manquerait plus que j'prenne la voix de G ou d'Howie !_

_Faudrait ptet commencer par arrêter de se regarder le nombril._

Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le seul à avoir souffert

Ca n'a jamais été mon genre de pleurer sur mon sort

Quoique… ça l'a été quand j'étais tout gosse…

_Avant de le rencontrer. Avant qu'il ne me l'interdise._

_Avant qu'il ne me prenne sous son _**aile**_ sale,_

_la plus belle du monde._

_Nous étions **deux**._

Quand _il_ est parti il ne restait que mes yeux 

pour voir 

des atrocités.

_Et tes mains_

_Et tes pieds_

_Mais surtout tes mains._

_Blablablas__…_

_T'es pas le seul orphelin pépère._

_Et je le savais,_

Je le sais que trop.

_Mais dans toutes ces horreurs j'ai vu quand même_

_un peu d'amour…_

Il voulait emporter de moi mon sourire… et seulement mon sourire…

_Il a réussi au-delà de ses dernières espérances._

Il est mort dans mes bras.

Après j'entamais une carrière solo.

Ce n'était pas comme si je n'étais pas habitué à la solitude.

_On ne s'y fait jamais. On vie avec._

.

Bien plus tard je me promis d'apporter le sourire au peuple,

_sachant que je n'étais plus à même de le faire sincèrement,_

_hypocrite…_

sachant pertinemment que je le ferais saigner,

_parfois à blanc,_

souffrir,

_périr un peu plus_

avant de le libérer.

_Si toutefois j'y parvenais…_

_Rien n'avait jamais été dit._

Aucune garantie.

Aucune assurance.

Multirisques pour tous.

Pour quoi ?

_Oui pourquoi ?_

_Pour un espoir…_

Qui étais-je pour prendre une telle décision pour tous ?

_Personne._

_Qu'à cela ne tienne : j'allais devenir quelqu'un d'autre._

_Quelqu'un de craint._

_Quelqu'un d'implacable._

_Quelqu'un qui ne reculerait devant rien devant son objectif :_

_Li_

_b_

_rer___

_par_

_tous_

_les _

_moyens._

Aurais-je pu laisser les autres agir ?

Aurais-je pu me laisser mourir ?

Bien sûr. 

_On y croit tous très fort…_

Sisi j'aurais pu.

Avant. 

Avant_ tout._

_Avant la mort…_

Avant que je ne me crée un prénom.

_au nom du frère…_

Avant que je ne vole un gundam 

_Mon masque de fer. Mon meilleur ami._

etque je ne subtilise un nom

_Maxwell._

Avant que _nous_ ne venions au monde.

_Une fois nés il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible._

.

Boys don't cry

No shit !!!

Les garçons ne versent pas de larmes devant tout le monde.

S'empêcher de pleurer rend fort devant les autres.

On sauve la face

à la face du monde.

On sauve le monde

et on ne peut se faire face.

_Tu parles d'un sauveur… _

S'empêcher de pleurer peut rendre fou

peut ôter l'humanité,

a failli réussir à me priver de la mienne.

_Je suis allé au-delà de l'interdiction en faisant un 50/50_

_je n'étais pas bête à ce point._

_Héh__ !_

Bah c'est pas comme si j'avais 500 choix non plus.

Je pleurais, mais tout seul dans mon coin :

_Comme un garçon._

La nuit j'évacuais… le trop plein

_éclairé par la lune… dans l'obscurité j'étais en pleine lumière._

Le jour… je laissais le dieu prendre la relève

_Tu parles d'un dieu… rah les gosses…_

sauf une fois : j'ai laissé l'humain en moi

s'épancher

puis le dieu a frappé de son poing

une machine aux yeux bleus.

.

.

_Shinigami lives…_

Un américain scandant à tue-tête le nom d'un dieu japonais

_Si c'était pas de la mondialisation, _

_United__ Color of Shinicon_

Quand j'y pense ce serait presque risible,

_Presque._

si je n'avais pas fait autant de victimes avec mes conneries.

_Conneries, conneries…elles ont permis de gagner une guerre mine de rien…_

Pas besoin d'être un dieu pour tuer :

_il suffit d'être humain._

Mais un dieu ne peut être jugé n'est-ce pas ?

_Si ce n'est par ses pairs…_

Si ce n'est par son alter ego humain.

Le dieu se tapait le « sale boulot »

L'humain se tapait « la sale conscience »

Et une vallée de larmes, une.

.

_J'ai choisi la facilité en me forgeant une autre identit_

_Une entité à part entière,_

_part de moi-même._

Je me suis créé mon super héros invincible.

J'ai cru à ma propre légende

_comme l'enfant que j'étais alors._

La fanfaronnade du premier cri de guerre,

_de désespoir…_

devant la dépouille de la sainte femme

_pleine de grâce… le Père Maxwell est avec vous…_

_vous étiez dans ma tête_

_vous étiez dans mon cœur_

_mais mon cœur était seul_

a cessé avec mon premier mort.

_Bah il fallait un premier à tout ?_

_Il y a eu un premier vol…_

J'avais dû éclater sept ou huit commandements avant d'atterrir dans la maison de Dieu…

_… le tombeau de ma famille._

_Alors au point où j'en étais…_

_._

Ça fait du bien à un môme de se sentir protég

_même par ce monstre vengeur. Ce monstre que j'étais._

Personne ne pouvait le faire à ma place de toutes façons.

_Personne ne pouvait me protéger mieux que moi-même._

_Ceux qui ont voulu ne m'ont laissé que leur souvenir doux-amer…_

_Père Maxwell… j'en suis venu à haïr la paix que vous désiriez de toutes vos forces…_

_parce que vous n'êtes pas là pour la voir._

Je ne voulais plus que qui que ce soit ne tombe pour moi/

_Quitte à ce que d'autres meurent, autant que ce soit moi qui leur mette un pied_

_dans la tombe…_

… et tant qu'à faire, que ces morts soient de l'autre camp

_pour avoir un peu moins mal._

puisque tous ceux qu avaient vu ma face rencontraient leur créateur

plus tôt que prévu.

.

Sans déconner…

J'en ai vu du monde, à commencer par mes quatre coéquipiers

_Mes amis… mes frères d'armes…_

_Mes frères de souffrance…_

_Et oui, même Wuwu !_

On était préposés à dire coucou au maître des enfers !

_Mah__ moi j'étais le dieu de la mort, rien que ça et euh ils vont pas tous en enfer…_

_si ?_

On avait une place gentiment réservée à notre nom.

Enfin façon de parler : on va dire une fosse commune pour trois d'entre nous.

On avait même un petit bouton rouge dans nos armures pour être bien sûr de crever.

_Quoique… celui de mon premier bébé n'a jamais march : ça ne l'a pas empêché de faire boom._

_Et j'étais pas dedans. Pas cool. Mon nouveau meilleur pote était mort tout seul._

_Quoique le deuxième aussi était out… on m'aurait menti ?_

_Nan pas vraiment. Celui de la « machine » fonctionnait parfaitement._

Aucun d'entre nous n'est allé bouffer des pâquerettes.

_Quoique Quatre n'aurait pas bouffé. Nan lui se serait sustenté avec des couverts en argent._

_Et puis Wufei aurait ramené les baguettes ancestrâles…_

_Aucun d'entre nous n'est allé faire une bouffe avec Satan._

_Mah__ ç'aurait pu être fun !!_

Et mine de rien on a sauvé quelques vies

_Même des vies douteuses…_

Plein !

Ca ne rend pas les morts causées moins douloureuses, encore moins justifiables

_Loin, très loin de là._

Ca ne rend pas ma folie meurtrière pardonnable, 

même si j'ai lâché le Shini au cul des « méchants ennemis qui nous voulaient du mal »

_Et tué bien involontairement des innocents dans les déflagrations entre autres…_

_Ce n'était pas comme si aux alentours il n'y avait ni villes,_

_ni maisons,_

_ni familles…_

_Le pire… c'est que nous SAVIONS qu'il y avait parfois –souvent ?- des innocents sur le lieu des missions._

_Ca ne nous a pas empêché de faire ce que nous avions à faire même si on était mal après._

_Alors autant ne pas se la jouer éternel repenti et « si nous avions su… »_

Blablablas…

Nous savions.

Nous l'avons fait.

Point.

Mais bon. Quitte à être encore vivant après ces atrocités, autant essayer de vivre.

_C'était tellement plus facile en ces temps-là  de se noyer dans  une illusion de contrôle…_

_de se protéger soi-même… de faire en sorte d'être deux pour n'être plus jamais seul…_

Si j'étais si anéanti que ça j'aurais mis fin à mes jours après tous mes « malheurs » ou après la guerre.

_Oui tous mes amis se sont sacrifiés pour que je vive… mais ce serait hypocrite de dire que ma décision ne venait que de leur dernière volonté..._

Non, je suis encore là, alors j'assume. Comme le grand que je suis.

.

En vérité, à l'époque, j'avais une envie de revanche.

une envie de sang,

_Tout simplement…_

_la réalité était bien plus effrayante que mes chimères…_

et surtout une envie de vivre.

Qui que ce soit me pardonne

_Si je suis pardonnable._

je voulais vivre. 

_Vivre malgré tout_

Mais à ce moment-là c'était trop difficile à admettre pour ma pauvre conscience

_Et oui ! J'en ai toujours eu une !_

Quelqu'un comme moi ne méritait pas de vivre… 

_Blablablas__…_

… si la vie était une question de mérite.

_Ouais je préfère._

.

.

Nous avons gagn

_On a kanryou l'opération météore comme dirait l'autre :_

_Mouais… on a san ku kai la bataille !_

_Euh c'est quoi ce truc ?_

et j'ai décidé que le Shinigami n'avait plus sa place.

_Il était temps. La paix était revenue._

J'ai rejoint Hilde un temps avant de revenir pour le dernier show.

_Très chouette fille. Tiens elle était dans l'autre camp, _

_elle m'a vu et elle n'a pas fait un câlinoux à Lucy !*_

Je coulais une vie à peu près pépère,

_à travailler comme un forçat en pensant de temps à autres  à une certaine personne _

_sans trop comprendre pourquoi,_

_à tenter de se réconcilier avec la vie…_

_tant bien que mal._

quand la fifille a son papa a fait des siennes.

Et merde… on avait bien besoin de ça!

_Quoique si un peu quand même : de l'action enfin_

Yeah !!

_Plaisir coupable…et renaissance du monstre._

_Saigneur…_

_._

Quelque part nous nous ressemblions la Marie et moi_ : _

_nous sommes nés de nos peurs,_

_de notre rage profonde,_

_de notre sentiment d'injustice…_

_Injustice ?_

_Sors de mon corps esprit de Wuwu!_

Elle aussi s'était fabriqué son propre Shini

_et elle nous l'a mis au cul._

On l'a senti passé.

Cruellement.

_Elle avait perdu son père et repris son idéal à sa manière_

_en utilisant presque les mêmes procédés…_

_améliorés quand même._

Mais dans sa folie je lui dis merci :

_Si jeune… si folle…_

Elle m'avait permis de revoir mes compagnons,

et mon bébé des enfers.

_Tu m'avais manqué, buddy_

_Et pourtant par la suite… je t'ai tué._

_Si c'était pas de l'amour…_

Elle m'avait surtout permis de revoir la machine.

_Elle lui avait permis de sauver son idéal,_

_une fois de plus,_

_de faire du bien au monde_

_en me faisant un peu de mal._

_Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je le ressentais quand même._

_Je pouvais souffrir._

_J'étais donc humain._

_Malgré tout._

_Humain_

_avant_

_tout._

_Et même après._

_._

La chtiotte avait voulu prendre sa revanche.

_Treize ne se vengeait de personne_

_et ne se servait pas d'un alter ego,_

_ne s'absolvait pas de ses crimes._

Le paternel avait le courage que seuls les fous pouvaient posséder.

Treize assumait sa mégalomanie

en son âme et conscience.

_Treize était complètement et ouvertement frappé, ouais !_

_Fifille aussi apparemment._

_Mais elle avait le temps de grandir… de changer._

_Elle était encore jeune._

C'est pour cela qu'on l'a laissé s'en tirer.

_Elle avait quand même tenté de faire machine arrière, prête à sacrifier sa vie_

_pour ses convictions._

Comme son père.

_Au nom d'elle-même._

_._

A la suite de ces événements héroïques, nous les cinq moustiquaires de l'espace,

avons détruit nos fiers destriers de fer.

_Boom quand votre cœur fait boom…_

J'ai versé mes dernières larmes de crocodile

L'heure n'était vraiment plus aux longs sanglots

_Plus de double face…j'assume seul._

_J'assume tout._

Je savais que je ne tuerais plus personne d'autre après

Shinigami

et

Deathscythe Hell.

Après ça je n'ai jamais revu mes compagnons de visu, 

_Quoiqu'ils n'aient pas cherché à me revoir non plus._

même si nous restons régulièrement en contact.

Nous n'étions pas prêts à être nous-mêmes face à ceux qui étaient comme nous.

_Il n'est pire juge pour un dieu, que son pair…_

_Il n'y avait pas un mais bien cinq Shinigamis._

Nous n'étions pas prêts à nous revoir.

Ils nous faudrait impérativement plus que deux années de répit entre deux batailles

pour nous remettre des traumatismes causés

au peuple

à notre conscience

à nous-mêmes.

Il était temps pour Duo de redevenir le kid

pour apprendre à être un homme.

.

.

Bon j'avoue, au moment où la Marie a été épargnée, j'ai émis quelques réserves :

_Mah__ j'étais méfiant…_

Aussi jeune et intelligente qu'elle fut, elle était prise en charge par notre ancienne ennemie.

_Une comme tutrice ?_

_Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hide ?_

_Si elle était fêlée avant, si elle remettait çà,_

_elle serait complètement…_

_CASSEE… oh oh…_

_AU SECOURSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Si elle venait à se laisser submerger par son côté sombre,_

_tout serait à refaire…_

_le grand Faucheur dégainerait sa faux…_

_à nouveau._

_Non…_

C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Ca ne nous a pas empêché de laisser à cette petite

une chance d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

.

Aujourd'hui Marie est une merveilleuse jeune fille,

ayant quitté toute activité militaire pour se consacrer

à la botanique.

Elle a abandonné tout envie de puissance armée au profit du pouvoir des fleurs.

_Pour que vivent les roses._

Des choses les plus inattendues peuvent naître de beaux miracles.

_Alléluia !_

De très beaux miracles…

_Même Lady Une en tant que chef des Preventers n'est pas mal dans son genre._

Quoiqu'il en soit… nous l'avons tous à l'œil,

_même à distance…_

à commencer par ce cher Wuwu qui lui est dans la place.

_Apparemment tout baigne._

Je suis plus qu'heureux de notre décision. L'humanité pouvait apprendre de ses erreurs.

L'espoir peut vivre.

.

.

Il était une fois… moi aujourd'hui.

_Aujourd'hui…_

Aujourd'hui bah j'ai la trouille.

_Mah__ ouais ! Je n'ai  plus le Shinigami pour me défendre donc j'peux avoir peur, hein ?_

J'ai le froc en feu.

Nan pas dans ce sens là hentai que vous êtes !

_Quoique… si un tit peu ?_

Aujourd'hui je suis allé chercher mon rêve secret…

Et il s'est réalisé à moitié.

_Ouais j'avais un rêve._

Pourquoi j'en ai pas parlé avant ?

Mah ptet parce que c'était un secret ?

_Tu blablates…_

_Tu parles, tu parles, tu parles…_

_parles pour combler le vide de ton coeur_

_mais s'il n'y avait plus de vide à combler ?_

_Si ?_

J'ai mis des années à comprendre.

_Des années…_

… à comprendre que je n'étais ni maudit, ni le plus mauvais de Hommes,

_Maudit par qui ? Je ne croyais en aucune divinité…Shinigami à part._

_Mais les enfants ont le chic pour se sentir coupables de tout._

à comprendre que j'étais humain, tout simplement.

_Bien trop humain…rendre le mal pour le mal en se faisant mal… en essayant de faire le bien._

_Paradoxal système._

J'ai compris, justement, qu'on ne pouvait

pas _tout_ comprendre.

Alors tout en faisant mon devoir de mémoire, 

_sans jamais, jamais oublier,_

j'ai décidé d'avancer.

.

Après avoir travaillé quelques temps auprès d'Hilde,

je suis allé à l'université _– oui moi !!!! - _pour y étudier la psychologie, afin de mieux cerner mon entourage,

_Et un petit peu moi-même peut-être ? Et puis un certain congélo ? Ouais quand même !_

Puis je me suis spécialisé dans la psychologie de l'enfant afin d'apporter

toute l'aide possible à ces anges terrestres,

_Ouais je crois aux anges… quoi je me contredis ? C'est beau un môme d'abord !_

que ce soit dans les hôpitaux, dans les orphelinats ou simplement dans la rue…

avec douceur

avec mon cerveau

avec mon cœur.

_Pas avec une faux thermique._

_._

Si j'avais été pris en mains par un éducateur je n'aurais peut-être jamais été ce que je suis.

_Faut-il dire « merci ou et merde ? » Un peu des deux ?_

_Aucune importance… car je suis et je n'ai pas fini d'évoluer,_

_je n'ai pas fini d'être._

J'ai avancé pour moi et pour eux.

_Je suis satisfait._

Je suis très ému par ce que je vois,

par mes progrès, mes échecs auprès de ces petits sauvages ^^.

_Père Maxwell, Sœur Helen et Solo seraient contents pour moi…_

_Ils sont toujours auprès de moi._

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quelque chose manquait.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

_Quelqu'un que j'ai ouvert un petit peu plus au monde il y a bien longtemps…_

_Quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été dupe de mon manège…_

_Quelqu'un qui a avoué compter sur moi depuis le début._

.

Il a été ma cible sur ce port.

Il a été mon défi.

Il a été mon rescapé.

Il a été mon sauveur.

Il a été ma douleur.

Il est devenu mon ami.

Il est devenu…

_Mon amour_

Nan nan, je ne l'ai pas aimé tout de suite

_Définitivement trop con pour ça !_

Mais j'ai été attir

_par l'inconnu, par cette équation vivante_

Attraction des astres.

Si lui était une forme de soleil

Bah moi j'étais la lune

Nan pas celle-l !

_Astre mort, illuminé par lui quelque part_

_Blablablas__…_

_Ouais j'ai vu la lumière !_

_._

J'ai eu envie de l'aider lui,

_et de t'aider un peu en le revoyant hein ?_

lui qui nous avait sauvé tant de fois…

_Ah, une connerie de moins à ton actif._

S'il avait trouvé sa voie en gardant le corps de la douce Réléna

alors je serais heureux, sincèrement.

Mais je voulais m'en assurer,

voir son bonheur au point de le respirer.

_Et non observer ses yeux une fois toutes les éclipses à travers une webcam chaotique._

_Mah__ L2 c'est loin de la Terre !!!!!_

Sur une impulsion je me suis remis à jouer les espions.

J'ai réussi à me procurer le planning de Réléna.

Faut dire que je suis tellement, tellement excellent…

_Mouais espèce de mytho ! Il y a quelques jours tu as décroché ton phone,_

_composé un numéro privé._

_Il y a eu une sonnerie puis on a décroché._

_On t'as répondu « allo »_

_Et toi t'as dit : « j'ai des choses à dire à te dire »_

Mah presque : j'ai tout simplement discuté avec Réléna

sur une ligne sécurisée.

J'ai son numéro depuis un bail d'ailleurs. Elle aimerait faire de moi le médiateur de L2, mais j'estime qu'il y a mieux pour faire ce job. Que chacun prenne ses responsabilités.

_Elle a été adorable. Elle ne m'a pas questionné quand je lui ai demandé son emploi du temps._

_Elle n'a pas refusé l'idée que son garde du corps prenne des vacances plus ou moins prolongées._

_Elle n'a pas émis d'objection à ne rien dire de mon appel à un certain monsieur._

_La demoiselle était à présent une grande dame qui faisait admirablement son travail._

_Qui faisait en sorte qu'on ait pas à reconstruire l'enfer_

_ni à replacer nos masques._

_Je crois qu'aussi satisfaits de notre existence nous soyons à présent_

_aucun de nous n'y survivrait._

_._

_._

_Le soleil a rendez-vous avec la lune._

_Mais le soleil ne le sait pas et la lune l'attend…_

Deux jours de voyage d'une traite de la L2 à la Terre…

_J'ai failli le louper_

Heureusement que non,

_'Tain… je m'étais tapé deux jours pour avoir une chance de le voir cinq minutes _

_Ç'aurait été trop con._

surtout qu'un quart d'heure après j'avais mon shuttle retour.

_Mah__ oui,  j'allais pas m'éterniser sur Terre : j'avais pris quelques jours mais je n'étais pas en vacances !_

trop… trop dommage…

Première chose que je vis quand nos regards se croisèrent :

Il n'était pas heureux.

Je le voyais à présent dans ses yeux à peine plus expressifs.

_Il semblait être un peu plus ouvert… ou était-ce ma présence ?_

_Pas seulement : Réléna et lui étaient plus proches que dans mon souvenir._

_Je le voyais dans ses jolis yeux clairs,_

_doux-amers, fatigués… et presque… soulagés ?_

_Pauvre Réléna…_

.

J'ai inspiré un bon coup, puis…

… j'ai ouvert mon cœur au glacier.

Il ne s'agissait pas de l'attirer dans mon lit.

_Ok il était séduisait… ok j'étais bi… mais que savais-je de sa sexualité d'abord ?_

_Ce n'était pas parce que nous étions plus proches malgré l'éloignement qu'on en était aux couleurs de nos boxers ?_

_Quoique s'il porte encore des spandex avec ses cuisseaux… my God…_

_Non, sérieusement,  il ne s'agissait pas de ça._

Je voulais essayer de l'aider à voir de lui-même à quel point la vie méritait d'être vécue.

Il était évident qu'il allait où le vent le portait, sans considération pour lui-même,

seulement pour son idéal.

Mais Heero semblait avoir confondu idéal et Réléna.

La jeune femme incarnait depuis plus de dix ans la paix, mais plus tard elle viendrait à être remplacée

_Personne n' était irremplaçable,_

_personne n'avait la vie éternelle…_

_Et pour cette même raison…_

… il était temps que notre parfait glaçon apprenne à vivre pour lui,

de lui donner une autre alternative afin de faire le meilleur choix pour lui

et non pour les autres.

_Même s'il devait ne jamais m'aimer… au moins qu'il apprenne à s'approcher du bonheur_

_plus que de la satisfaction._

_Voir sa vie autrement pour la vivre pleinement._

_Parce qu'il le mérite._

Personne ne lui en voudrait de se détacher de la violence s'il le désirait.

_Il n'avait apparemment jamais eu « d'avant »._

_Il était plus que temps de lui donner une chance « d' après. »_

.

Je lui ai ouvert mon cœur donc,

_Ça t'as pas fait mal ??_

sans lui mettre aucune pression si ce n'était de prendre une décision,

une vraie.

Je ne pouvais pas le faire à sa place : simplement lui donner une opportunité.

Je n'avais rien à lui offrir si ce n'était mon expérience de l'après guerre et mon amitié indéfectible quelle que soit son choix.

_Mon amour aussi… mais je n'en attendais pas tant…_

_Je voulais tellement qu'il m'aime aussi… mais jamais je ne lui imposerai…_

_quoi que ce soit…_

_même pas ma présence._

En le voyant interdit après mon déballage, je me suis permis un baiser sur sa joue

_Douce… je n'avais jamais embrassé de glaçon. Vous saviez que ça pouvait être doux la glace ?Nan hein ? Eh ben c'est _tiède aussi…

Je lui ai dit qu'il savait où me trouver

puis je suis parti : je les avais eues mes cinq minutes au parloir.

_Je pouvais partir en paix et mon coeur derrière moi… mais j'aurais au moins essay !_

_J'ai même glissé dans une de ses poches un aller-retour en open pour L2 :_

Il pouvait me rejoindre n'importe quand,

_Ou repartir de la colonie n'importe quand…_

_même aujourd'hui…_

_l'espoir faisait vivre._

_._

_._

J'étais sur mon siège, faisant un bon gros dodo parce que deux jours de shuttle c'était épuisant,

_Mal aux fesses…dos cassé… aie…_

quand je sentis ma main enveloppée dans une paume chaude

_Si chaude…_

Chaude et calleuse.

_Je connaissais cette main_

_Je connaissais la force de ce poing._

J'ai ouvert les yeux et je l'ai vu.

Il y avait une telle confiance… peut-être de la douce résignation.

_Il m'avait suivi_

Il _m'aimait_, je le voyais à présent dans son regard…

_mais il m'avait suivi._

Suivi.

Je lui avais proposé d'apprendre à se guider lui-même,

pas que je le guide _lui…_

_Je voulais être la mer… pas un gouvernail sur un vaisseau fantôme…_

Je ne voulais pas être une forme de nouvelle mission.

Non.

_Et si il ne savait pas être ou faire autre chose ?_

_Mah__ je lui apprendrais,_

_Je lui apprendrais… l'indépendance_

_et s'il m'aime suffisamment il restera près de moi._

En attendant… pourquoi je me prends la tête ? Il est là non ?

Vivons au jour le jour.

_Il est là. Il m'a choisi. Moi. A défaut d'être un gouvernail je suis la voile._

Nous avons vécu dix ans de plus : on n'est plus à un miracle près.

_Il me caresse la main doucement, avec un regard moins… _

_Je souris et mes yeux me piquent :_

J'ai _plus_ que l'espoir !

Merde j'en pleure tiens…

Je sens ses lèvres sur mes larmes.

Je suis presque réconcilié avec moi-même.

_On peut assumer seul et avoir besoin d'une épaule…_

_On peut avoir beaucoup avancé… et encore apprendre…_

_N'avoir jamais fini d'apprendre…_

Il me reste l'autre moitié de mon rêve

_quand Heero saura avec certitude ce qu'il veut._

_Ou plutôt quand il me prouvera qu'il le sait vraiment._

Mais on a une bonne base. Il est là.

_Notre histoire commence…_

Alléluia…

_Le soleil avait rendez-vous avec la lune…_

Mon astre chaud est venu dans ce shuttle.

Je ne l'attends plus.

_Nous sommes deux._

.

.

.

**OWARI (cantonnais ^^)**

.

.

L'épilogue le mois prochain!

.

.

* mdrrr si vous ne savez pas qui est Lucy les filles mah c'est notre grand-mère à toute ^^. Vous rêvez de lui ressembler !

.

.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

.

.

@++++ !

.

.

Mithy ^^


	6. Ceux qui n'y croyaient plus : epilogue

**Disclaimers complet dans le 1er volet mais bon pas à moi !**

**Couples : 1x2x1, 3x4, 5 plus Sally (c'est un gentleman) sous entendus**

**Avertissement : léger gore attitude ? Angst ? Réflexion ?**

**Rating : on va dire R pour être bien sûre, mais je tablerais sur un PG 15**

**Dédicace ; à ma Zorkynette na moi que je coeurise très fort et que j'adore nossi, mon népouse thonique ! Cet arc était pour toi et il le reste. J'ai mis 3000 ans avant de le corriger mais maintenant c fait ! Je te souhaite toujours autant de chercher, trouver et de chercher encore tes rêves : que la quête ne s'achève jamais. C'est tellement beau de rêver **

**Mici : **à toutes les personnes qui ont lu et/ou reviewé et à qui je pense avoir répondu personnellement, si non (c possible ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas up celle-ci), mah merci infiniment

**Pitit mot : valaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa c fini, l'épilogue est de sortie… ce sera pas du tout ce à quoi vous vous attendiez héhéhé, mais que voulez-vous, j'aime l'originalit ;-)**

.

.

« On écrit sur les murs  
La force de nos rêves  
Nos espoirs en forme de graffitis  
On écrit sur les murs  
Pour que l'amour se lève  
Un beau jour sur le monde endormi »

Demis Roussos

On écrit sur les murs

.

.

**Mémorial aux victimes, Ispal, la Terre, 21 Mars AC 207**

.

.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis des siècles

ou plutôt des années.

De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts de la paix,

_De l'eau… du sang aussi…_

mais pas assez pour être vraiment

en paix avec eux-mêmes…

.

Ils avaient eu leurs hauts et leurs bas.

Ils avaient eu leur lot de remords.

Ils avaient fait face

sans se faire face.

Il fallait qu'ils se revoient,

qu'ils s'affrontent en affrontant leurs souvenirs communs.

Il fallait qu'ils reparlent tous ensemble de leurs crimes

contre une humanit

qu'ils avaient sauvée

en versant

Son

Sang.

_Du sang sur les murs du silence._

_Du sang chaud de sang-froid._

_Du sang qui parle, qui hurle dans les réminiscences._

_Du sang… la vie… ._

_Une vie pour des milliards de vies sauvées,_

_mais une vie quand même…_

.

C'est en suicidant les Hommes à coup de guerre sainte,

à coups d'idéaux meurtriers,

à coup de renversement de dictature pour imposer la leur,

à coup de terreur

qu'ils ont réussi à sauver ce qui pouvait l'être.

_Comme on faisait des saignées pour sauver…,_

laisser s'écouler la tumeur du peuple,

la septicémie de leur inconscience,

la quintessence du mal.

Laisser s'écouler la souffrance,

purifier par le chaos.

Apocalypse de l'âme.

Le résultat était là, certes,

mais ils auraient préfér

Mourir

avec leurs erreurs.

Mourir,

avec leur aigreur.

Mourir pour être libre.

Mourir

sans

conscience…

Mais hasard ou coïncidence ? ils avaient survécu.

Et honnêtement, n'avaient pas eu le courage,

après avoir connu cette paix pour laquelle ils avaient combattu,

de mettre un terme à leur existence.

.

Demandez à un homme habitué à être fouetté quotidiennement,

qui, toute une journée ne reçoit pas sa flagellation journalière….

Demandez-lui de volontairement renoncer à la non douleur,

de revenir à la meurtrissure,

de revenir à la chair

_sa_

chair

à vif.

Celui qui était habitué au fouet

préférera qu'on l'achève :

Il avait goûté à la libert

Il avait goûté à la folie.

Il n'aurait pas le courage de revenir à la souffrance.

Et il serait compris.

.

Les cinq terroristes étaient avant tout des enfants trop tôt exposés à la démence, aux vices des adultes

Gangrenés dès la naissance

par la violence

quelle qu'elle soit

_victime de leur référentiel ?_

_Oui, peut-être…_

_Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls._

_Et c'était ce qui faisait la différence._

Ils n'avaient plus la volonté de disparaître.

Et ils se sentaient coupables, comme seuls les enfants en étaient capables,

se sentant responsables de tout, alors qu'ils ne l'étaient qu'en partie.

_Ils n'avaient pas déclaré la guerre non, ils y avaient contribu_

_Allez dire ça à leur conscience._

Car quoi que l'on en dise, ils avaient du sang sur les mains

Ils étaient coupables et condamnables

Ce liquide visqueux et rouge, à l'odeur métallique…

Il était indélébile.

Il était dans leur mémoire.

Il était dans leur cauchemar.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi tout ceci n'était par un mauvais rêve,_

_chassé par la lumière du jour ?_

_chassé par des mots d'amour ? Des paroles de réconfort ?_

Il était dans leur _devoir_ de mémoire,

dans la croix de ceux qui avaient survécu et qui payaient pour les Hommes,

payaient pour les décisions que les lâches ou simplement des idéalistes convaincus n'avaient jamais prises.

Payaient pour avoir pris les armes pour les autres, croyant, voire espérant qu'ils ne vivraient pas pour voir

des corps qui ne tombaient plus.

_Alors qu'ils en avaient fait tomber par centaines._

_Alors qu'ils se battaient pour la vie en exécutant_

_parfois des ordres_

_désordonnés._

Alors que par ce geste répugnant… – ils avaient fait consciemment ou non des victimes.

En donnant la mort pour préserver la vie contre l'avis de presque tous,

par ce paradoxe monstrueux, la vie, justement n'en devenait que plus respectée,

plus magnifiée,

déshumanisée, déifiée,

gardée précieusement, comme le trésor qu'elle était.

Même pour un temps.

_Il faut perdre une chose pour la chérir…_

Parce que les Hommes apprennent puis oublient dès que le silence se tait.

L'Humanité est génétiquement programmée pour s'autodétruire

_Icônes défendant des Icare,_

_des Hommes trop humains,_

_des Hommes trop bêtes et pourtant_

_Quel potentiel…_

_Science sans conscience n'est que ruine de l'âme._

_Ils avaient presque réussi à ruiner_

_des âmes_

_de quinze ans_

_L'Humanité est génétiquement programmée pour s'autodétruire_

pour des chimères,

des rêves de gloire

des rêves tout court.

Alors qu'un rêve pouvait être si doux,

si caressant…

_Et si on rêvait d'amour ?_

.

.

Quand les météores explosèrent et que le silence se fit,

le « paradis » s'ouvrit aux enfants de la guerre.

Un paradis monté sur des corps,

sur leur innocence

sur leur propre démence.

Un paradis qu'ils avaient eu à assumer, voire à maintenir.

Un paradis artificiel.

_Shooté à la violence_

Adrénaline…

Parfois leur devoir avait dû être fait,

Parfois ils y avaient pris du plaisir

_Coupable_

_D'un péch_

_Mortel._

Impardonnables à leurs propres yeux

parce qu'à un moment donn

Ils avaient eu

le choix.

Ils avaient eu les moyens

de dire

Non.

Ils avaient su ce qu'ils risquaient,

connaissaient les conséquences de leurs actes.

Ils avaient choisi de poursuivre,

à présent ils devaient vivre

en ayant

constamment

en tête

qu'ils n'étaient

_pas_

des

victimes,

qu'ils ne pouvaient décemment _pas_ se réfugier dans l'auto flagellation

comme on pouvait se cacher sous les jupes d'une mère qu'ils n'avaient

jamais

connue.

La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était assumer sans faire face

à leurs compagnons de fortune,

compagnons dans le crime.

Compagnons qui se rappelaient mutuellement à quel point ils étaient

méprisables.

_Envers leurs propres yeux…_

méprisables.

_Alors que le peuple les avait déifiés…_

_après les avoir un temps condamnés._

Peuple à la fois ingrat et compréhensible.

_Peuple qui les avait bien méprisés une époque…_

_Des terroristes… des enfants qui tuent des enfants_

_quelle que soit la raison,_

_juste ou non..._

_ces _

_Morts_

_étaient _

_inacceptables._

_Une fillette promenant son chiot_

_avait le droit de grandir._

_Ni plus._

_Ni moins._

Peuple qui les maudira un jour car les décisions les plus populaires n'étaient pas forcément les plus faciles à maintenir.

Peuple qui les maudira forcément parce que les décisions prises ne venaient pas du peuple, mais d'une poignée d'hommes cupides.

Peuple qui les maudira assurément alors qu'une nouvelle poignée d'hommes décidera que la paix n'apportait rien parce qu'elle ne rapportait pas.

_Allez vendre des armes à une nation libre et en paix._

Le peuple les maudira oui. Parce qu'ils avaient goûté à la quiétude et qu'ils retourneraient irrémédiablement au goût du sang.

Ne jamais s'habituer à une chose éphémère.

A une chimère…

A la paix

Tant que les Hommes resteraient des Hommes…

Tant qu'ils n'apprendraient pas de leurs multiples erreurs…

.

.

Aujourd'hui ils se revoyaient

parce qu'après avoir combattu leurs propres démons,

après avoir grandi, mûri, souffert, parfois pleuré,

après avoir affronté leur conscience seul, puis avec de l'aide,

ils avaient décidé de s'affronter eux-mêmes.

Certains d'entre eux étaient restés ensemble.

En rang.

Deux par deux.

Comme des enfants.

Mais être à deux divisait la douleur,

alors qu'à cinq elle se trouvait multipliée.

Cinq paires d'yeux qui savaient ce qu'il y avait au fond de l'âme des protagonistes.

Dans

l'œil

du

cyclone.

Cinq paires d'yeux générateurs de chaos.

Cinq paires d'yeux qui savaient

avec certitude

quel démon

se cachait

derrière un visage d'ange,

un visage fier,

un visage inexpressif,

un visage souriant

un visage neutre.

Cinq paires d'yeux qui brisaient les masques.

Cinq paires d'yeux qui pouvaient

d'un seul battement de cil

détruire leur semblant de paix.

A deux on pouvait faire semblant.

A cinq, c'était impossible.

A deux, on pouvait, consciemment ou non, prétendre que c'était un secret, voire une erreur ?

A cinq, ce secret devenait de polichinelle.

Cinq branches pour détruire

_à moins de s'affronter…_

A cinq on ne pouvait avoir la prétention

de prétendre

au bonheur.

_De prétendre_

à la honte.

_De prétendre..._

.

Leurs missions les avait rapprochés.

Ils avaient parfois eu des affinités,

Parfois ils furent amis,

mais à l'époque, les cinq ne l'étaient pas.

Ils apprirent à le devenir avec l'absence,

la distance nécessaire, vitale…

ou ils se seraient littéralement entretués

une fois la folie de leur entreprise revenue de plein fouet.

Après le silence sur le champ de bataille,

_Silence au goût et_

_l'odeur de cendres…_

ils apprirent à se voir différemment et non déformés par la situation.

Ils apprirent à se voir sans se voir.

Ils apprirent à se connaître entre eux par petites touches,

comme on mettrait des couleurs à un tableau.

Ils apprirent à voir qu'ils n'étaient pas uniquement monstrueux,

qu'ils étaient un canevas inachevé, découp

enchevêtré.

Ils apprirent à se connaître eux-mêmes en évoluant séparément,

à être eux-mêmes, pas seulement une partie d'eux-mêmes.

A être des enfants

puis à êtres des hommes.

Non des hybrides.

Ils eurent mal,

terriblement mal en faisant leur devoir de mémoire,

mal de leur hypocrisie qui les avait conduit à s'assumer sans s'assumer,

àregarder la réalité de biais,

A ne pas affronter le regard, le jugement de ceux qui savaient.

Ceux qui étaient là.

Ceux qui avaient connu, vécu, donn

l'horreur.

Et pourtant…

ils se manquaient les uns les autres

parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avancer sans une partie d'eux-mêmes

et en même temps ils se sentaient coupables de vouloir avancer

malgré tout.

Ils ne pensaient pas le « mériter »

Loin de là,

mais cela ne les empêchait pas de

Vouloir.

D'avoir _envie_.

Et pour eux c'était mal.

C'était un profond manque de respect.

C'était…

Innommable.

.

Mais quitte à être vivants…

Quitte à avoir apporté un semblant de bonheur, même si celui-ci était fragile…

Cette fragilité ne le rendait que plus précieux.

Ils avaient combattu pour ça.

Pour le bonheur des autres.

Pour la naissance de sourires.

Pour un idéal de paix.

Par vengeance.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire.

Pour rien.

Par respect pour les vies détruites, ils feraient leur devoir de mémoire

en vivant aussi pleinement que possible.

Ils avaient appris, pour certains réappris la satisfaction, les plaisirs simples.

A présent ils allaient s'approcher de la vérit

S'approcher d'eux-mêmes et qui sait ? Du bonheur.

.

Le point de rendez-vous était devant le Mémorial aux Victimes, sur la Terre

sur le continent africain.

Dans un nouveau pays nommé Ispal, symbole de paix et d'union entre les peuples,

symbole de souffrance,

d'espoir

et d'amour par delà les différences.

Ils arrivèrent tous à l'heure

Ni avant,

ni après.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, voyant à quel point le temps avait passé,

à quel point ils avaient changé et pourtant ils se reconnaissaient dans leurs postures, dans leurs gestuelles,

même si celles-ci étaient légèrement différentes.

Ils n'avaient définitivement plus quinze ans. Pourtant ils avaient choisi de se vêtir

exactement

comme ils en avaient l'habitude à l'époque, ce qui donna lieu à des ébauches de sourire.

_Timides._

_Coupables._

Et tout cela sans se concerter. Etait-ce un signe ?

S'ils croyaient en une quelconque divinité, ils s'accorderaient un peut-être.

_S'ils avaient la force de croire encore en quelque chose…_

Oui même Heero portait marcel vert et spandex, même si ce n'était pas les mêmes. Il n'était plus le poids plume dont la chevelure et ses chaussures pesaient plus lourds que sa personne. Et oui, il avait bien des baskets jaunes poussins. HN.

_Et l'ex pilote 02, sa fameuse tenue de prêtre excentrique, modèle adulte._

_Pour boucler la boucle ? Etait-ce possible ?_

_._

Un Duo bien plus grand se tenait un peu plus droit, la natte était plus longue et il avait grossi, n'ayant plus l'air famélique. Ses yeux n'étaient à présent plus ce qu'il y avait de plus fascinant chez lui, mais toute sa personne. Il était à couper le souffle, parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'ombre dans son regard. Il irradiait d'une sérénité certaine.

Quatre, lui, était de la taille de Duo, portait les cheveux beaucoup plus court et lui, par contre avait maigri. Il avait l'air fatigué mais – si ce n'était pas un mot, une émotion taboue - heureux.

Heero n'avait pas changé, sauf que ses ascendances non japonaises avaient apparemment primé ces dernières années et il était à présent le plus grand de tous, dépassant Trowa d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Cette poussée avait étonné Réléna, qui était habitué à le voir à peu près de sa taille. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait eu le privilège de voir grandir celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami toutes ces années qu'il avait passées à la protéger.

Wu Fei était le plus petit et son regard onyx n'avait pas perdu de sa fierté, seulement de son arrogance. Douceur et force se dégageaient de son beau visage, visage dont on voyait nettement plus la finesse à présent.

Un superbe Trowa s'était résolu à ENFIN couper cette mèche impossible. Ses deux émeraudes avaient une expression, la plus belle qui soit : la quiétude.

Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit alors qu'il allait revoir

Les bourreaux.

Du sang sur les mains.

Du sang dans les mémoires.

Du sang, même dans leurs rêves.

Du sang de la vie.

De l'espoir

au sourire d' hommes-enfants

et non d' enfants-hommes

_Un sourire…_

L'émotion se fit trop forte

et leurs mains se tendirent.

Des cristaux liquides brillaient de milles feux,

s'écoulaient de leurs paupières grandes ouvertes.

Des anciens inconnus s'étreignirent en amis,

devinrent des frères de sang

Non par la force des choses,

mais grâce à l'éloignement.

Des amis, aux yeux qui se contentaient de voir, sans sonder, juger

ou jauger,

sans non plus se voiler la face.

_Un Dieu ne pouvait être jugé que par ses pairs…_

_Ils n'étaient pas des dieux._

Des amis, dont les bouches murmuraient en silence

leur douleur

leur soulagement,

_Simplement des mots qu'il faut…_

_Pour soigner les âmes,_

_Pour soigner des esprits qui étaient des boîtes de Pandore _

_Vides_

_Mais qui aujourd'hui_

_réapprenaient_

_L'espoir_

_de _

_rédemption._

Des bouches qui se recueillaient,

qui avaient tu leur souffrance si longtemps, simplement parce qu'ils pensaient

qu'ils

n'avaient

pas

le

droit

d'avoir

mal,

mal pour eux-mêmes.

Bouches qui prenaient le temps, en quelques mots

de se réconcilier avec la vie, avec leurs souvenirs.

En tout cas qui tentaient.

Le processus de guérison allait

enfin

pouvoir

commencer.

Même s'ils seraient à tout jamais

esclaves de leur conscience.

Sans s'appesantir… ils ne passeront plus leur peine sous silence.

_Elle passera le mur du son._

_Sans violence._

_Mais avec force._

_Elle passera le mur de leurs lamentations silencieuses_

_à force d'amour,_

_de compassion sans complaisance._

_A coup de vérités dures et tendres._

_A coup d'eux-mêmes._

.

Ils allaient enfin se donner

la possibilité _d'admettre_.

Admettre que malgré tout ce gâchis

Ça

en

valait

la

peine.

Pour le peuple bien sûr

Mais aussi pour eux.

Parfois il fallait des années pour se rendre compte

qu'on avait avanc

compris que ;

malgré tout,

Eux aussi avaient le droit d'être libres.

_Libres de vivre…_

vraiment.

Ils avaient

Le

droit

de

Vivre

et

ce

n'était

pas

Un

Rêve.

Voir qu'ils avaient tous essayé, malgré tout, légitimait ce fait à leurs yeux.

Légitimait leur droit d'être humains, autant que leurs devoirs.

.

Ils avaient avant tout refusé de se revoir, chacun pensant que son semblant de bonheur

était , entre autres,

une

Insulte

la

mémoire

des

Sacrifiés.

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas des dieux, mais qui mieux que les complices étaient à même de juger ?

Wu Fei et son sentiment de justice étaient les plus craints et pourtant…

pourtant, si la douleur était quantifiable, on pourrait presque dire qu'il était peut-être celui qui se blâmait le plus.

Mais une généreuse Sally Po avait contribué à le déciller.

A faire son deuil.

Personne ne peut juger de la douleur d'autrui

Trop personnel.

Ils se recueillirent devant le Mémorial, monument de Gundanium en forme d'Immortelle, si excentrique, si blanche

et si pure.

_Immortel est le souvenir…_

avant de partir ensemble dans les appartement privé des époux Winner-Barton

Pour parler

Pour se retrouver.

Pour ne plus se manquer.

Winner-Barton ?

Aucun des pilotes n'était au courant,

_même s'ils étaient restés en contact et savaient ce qu'ils étaient devenus,_

tout comme ils se demanderaient bien plus tard pourquoi Heero tenait très discrètement la main de Duo,

ou pourquoi il lui frôlait – ou plutôt caressait – le cou en un geste apaisant, pourquoi ses lèvres glissaient presque sur une oreille délicate.

Ou pourquoi Wu Fei portait à présent les cheveux courts.

_Table rase…_

Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils sauraient.

Ils conserveraient à jamais leur mémoire, certes,

ne se pardonneraient jamais, bien entendu…

Mais ils n'auraient plus honte d'être... heureux

_Ils n'auraient plus honte d'être..._

_tout court_.

Plus jamais.

Plus jamais ils ne se sépareraient d'une partie d'eux-mêmes

Ils n'avaient jamais eu peur de se regarder en face, mais bien du regard de leurs pairs.

Ces autres qui comptaient plus que d'autres.

Ils n'auront plus jamais peur du mal.

Ils n'auront plus jamais peur d'un regard

même si cela ne les empêchera pas de verser des larmes silencieuses

dans le noir.

_Avancer ensemble, même s'ils prenaient des directions opposées._

.

Le reste était entre eux,

simplement parce que ces personnalités publiques

méritaient d'avoir un espace priv

qui soit respecté.

Ils avaient cessé d'être pilotes de Gundam depuis des années

**05**

Simplement, ils n'avaient pas cessé de l'être dans leurs têtes.

**04**

Ils avaient enfin pris conscience que la guerre était

**03**

Finie.

**02**

Il était plus que temps de lâcher prise.

**01**

Il était temps de vivre.

**00**

Ninmu Kanryou.

.

.

Il était une fois, des êtres mythiques qui n'avaient pas de rêve

_Un dragon,_

_Lucifer,_

_Hadès,_

_The Mask,_

_Achille_

ou qui n'osaient pas rêver,

simplement parce qu'ils se l'interdisaient.

Ils avaient fini par aller le chercher, ce rêve,

car les rêves étaient le berceau

de l'Humanité.

Qu'est-ce qu'un Homme sans rêves ?

Une coquille vide.

_Ils n'y croyaient plus, et pourtant…_

_._

Ils avaient cherché et trouvé leur rêve,

trouvé le but de leur existence.

Ils avaient trouvé ce qui pouvait les apaiser.

Certains avaient trouvé l'amour

une certaine paix.

Mais il leur manquait… la _vraie_ paix

la seule, l'unique

La paix des âmes, pour faire de leur existence

Une vie.

La paix que seuls les justes ou les morts avaient le droit d'obtenir.

A présent ils se donneraient les moyens

d'avoir

plusieurs

rêves.

Et ils étaient vivants,

non des _sur_vivants.

Il se donneraient les moyens de

chercher, trouver, puis chercher encore…

_C'est beau d'avoir des rêves…_

malgré tout.

_C'est beau d'être humain. L'Humanité est précieuse._

Espérons que jamais leur quête ne s'achèvera.

.

.

Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Vous savez tous ce qu'ils sont devenus puisque c'est dans les pov : je ne voyais pas l'utilité de le remettre. Pour ce qui est des retrouvailles, mah j'ai préféré le faire comme ça, sans grandes effusions, avec discrétion mais en essayant de mettre un peu d'émotion. Je me suis dit qu'ajouter du blabla inutile ferait too much ou trop sappy sap. Je voulais que l'on revienne à l'essentiel, au fait que malgré tout ils étaient humains, qu'ils avaient commis des erreurs mais qu'ils avaient le droit de vivre. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait vraiment les faire dealer avec leur conscience, vraiment montrer que ce pouvait être dur, terriblement dur de prendre certaines décisions et de vivre avec. Que l'on pouvait se sentir désolé pour les autres mais aussi pour soi et que ce même geste vous rendait encore plus coupable à vos propres yeux. Un cercle vicié et vicieux qui fait mal comme un couteau salé dans une plaie béante. Jusqu'au jour où vous vous réveillez et qu'avec votre volonté, votre expérience et vos amis, vous décidez d'avancer parce qu'il le faut. J'ai voulu que ce soit le plus réaliste possible, quand vous avez le passé des G-Boys, je doute que l'on croit aux happy end avec des fleurs et tout le tralala. Là, j'ai mis une victoire à la Pyrrhus : ce sera dur, mais le chemin est presque fait et tant qu'ils garderont en mémoire leur enseignement et l'amour, tant qu'ils feront leur devoir de mémoire en ayant fait leur deuil – après tout ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait son deuil qu'on en oublie l'objet -, ils pourront s'approcher au plus près du bonheur.

Ce sera dur, donc, mais ils ont pu sourire ensemble, ils ont pu se voir en face. C'est une happy end humaine, avec son lot de blessures et de sourires.

.

Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, d'avoir fait ce voyage parfois chiant avec moi ;-)

.

a pluche !

.

Mithynator [fic termineuse]


End file.
